Mares Revoltos
by Aine5
Summary: Harry queria vingança. Mas não esperava encontrar essa pirata no seu caminho, que abalou seu coração. [PIRATAS!] [HG RHr DL]
1. Prólogo

**Mares Revoltos - Prólogo**

* * *

Era uma noite fria, apesar disso, o céu estava límpido e as estrelas brilhavam fortemente ao redor da imensa lua cheia que se estendia ao alto. Uma bela mansão, localizada perto do principal porto da Inglaterra, era banhada pelo luar. Poucos cômodos estavam sendo iluminados. Em um deles, dois homens conversavam. O mais velho andava pelo cômodo, enquanto o outro, mais novo, estava sentado numa poltrona.

-Eu já disse que vou! –Afirmou um homem com cabelos negros e olhos azuis. Sirius Black, um dos comandantes da Marinha Inglesa. Vestia uma roupa digna de seu posto, e prendia o cabelo comprido em um rabo de cavalo baixo.

–Você não pode ir até lá! –Um jovem disse, quase gritando. Este também possuía cabelos negros, mas ao contrário do outro, seus cabelos eram curtos e espetados. Era Harry Potter, que possuía olhos intensamente verdes, herdados de sua mãe, pele branca não muito marcada pelo sol e vestes simples, mas bonitas. - Isso é loucura, Sirius!

-Não pra mim Harry. Eu sei o que estou fazendo e com quem estou lidando. Eu vou invadir as Águas Piratas, quer você queira ou não. –Sirius disse firmemente, e Harry o olhou inconformado. –Eu gostaria que você me apoiasse.

-Isso é suicídio, padrinho! Como você quer que eu te apóie? –O mais novo disse, angustiado. –Você é minha única família, e eu não quero perder você também. –O garoto disse desanimado, e o adulto sorriu tristemente, parando de andar.

-Você ainda tem o seu avô. Ele não vai com a minha cara, mas que poderá te ajudar se acontecer algo comigo. –O adulto disse, e então sorriu marotamente. –Mas daqui a dois anos, quando você completar 21, você também vai formar a sua própria família. Você teve sorte em conseguir uma noiva tão linda quanto a Fleur. –Harry fez uma careta.

-Ela é bonita, mas irritante! "_Arrrrrry querrrrido, eu pedi gerrrrânios, não rrrrosas_!" - Sacudiu vigorosamente a cabeça. –Ela é fútil demais pro meu gosto.

Sirius gargalhou, sua risada parecida com latido de cachorro ecoou pela sala.

-Mas dá pra viver com isso. –Sirius fez uma careta. - Mas se ela fosse gorda e fedida seria bem pior.

-Bem, talvez, mas... –Parou e piscou os olhos. –Você está desviando do assunto! Eu detesto quando você faz isso Sirius! -O mais velho sorriu.

-Você também detesta quando eu faço coisas que você não aprova garoto, mas nem por isso eu deixo de fazer. –Sirius ficou sério. –Eu preciso ir, Harry. Se eu for, vou provar que não é impossível vencer os piratas. Será melhor para todos.

-Será melhor apenas pro rei e para os burgueses, Sirius. E você não é um burguês, tampouco gosta do rei. E o que você está fazendo só beneficiará a eles, mesmo que você saia vitorioso dessa batalha.

-Os motivos que me guiam não são esses, Harry. Não me interesso somente no dinheiro que minha vitória poderá acarretar. –Sirius disse, com um sorriso melancólico, e um olhar triste e misterioso.

-Então me fale a razão dessa sua decisão maluca! –Harry disse, irritado.

-Não ainda. Quando eu voltar, eu lhe direi tudo o que sei. Se eu contar agora, você vai insistir até que eu deixe você vir comigo, mas se não souber ainda, ficará aqui mesmo a contragosto. Seus pais me matariam se eu deixasse você ir comigo, garoto. –Harry franziu a testa.

-Você sempre fala dos meus pais quando o assunto é grave. –Harry suspirou. –Tudo bem, eu não tentarei ir. Mas isso não quer dizer que aprovo essa loucura.

-É isso aí, garoto! –Sirius disse sorrindo, dando tapinhas no ombro de Harry. –Obedeça ao seu padrinho como um cãozinho!

-Vá se danar!

* * *

Pouco depois do almoço, Harry andava de um lado para outro, num quarto bem pequeno, decorado com tons laranja. Um jovem, aparentando a mesma idade de Harry, ruivo e uma cabeça mais alto que o primeiro, estava sentado numa cama. Vestido com roupas surradas, Ronald Weasley, ou Ron, era o melhor amigo do jovem Potter, e tinha sardas no rosto, além dos olhos azuis.

-Harry, dá pra ficar parado? –O ruivo reclamou. –Você já está me deixando tonto!

Harry parou de andar, e se sentou na cama do amigo.

-Eu não consigo parar de pensar que Sirius é um maluco, e que está se metendo no ninho das cobras. –Disse o moreno, apreensivo. –Cada vez que penso nisso, sinto uma sensação ruim. Ele já foi há dois dias, e até agora nós não temos notícia alguma! –Ron deu tapinhas solidários no ombro do amigo.

-Só o que você pode fazer agora é esperar. Logo alguém chega com notícias. –Foram ouvidas três batidas foram ouvidas na porta. –Bem, eu espero que seja alguma agora. –Ron se levantou e abriu a porta. –O que foi mãe?

A Senhora Weasley, uma mulher rechonchuda e tão ruiva quanto o filho, entrou no quarto. Torcia o avental nas mãos, e parecia bastante nervosa.

-São notícias do Sirius. Eu vim aqui avisar Harry. –O moreno levantou a cabeça rapidamente, e se ergueu em pé.

-Diga senhora Weasley, quais são as notícias? –Ele disse rápido e agitado.

-Oh, meu querido. Não são boas notícias, mas acho que no momento eu sou a pessoa mais indicada para te contar. –Ela respirou fundo, segurando as lágrimas. –O navio se Sirius, Bella Dama, foi encontrado hoje de manhã por pescadores. Remus está desaparecido. Sirius e quase todo o resto da tripulação estão, bem, mortos. Eu sinto muito, querido.

-Sirius está... Morto? –Harry perguntou, como se não tivesse entendido o que Molly havia dito. Ela afirmou com a cabeça e, em prantos, saiu do quarto. Ele sentiu sua cabeça rodar, processando a informação, e então a realidade caiu como um raio na sua cabeça. –Ele não pode... Ele disse que não ia... Sirius. SIRIUS! NÃAAAO!

Harry caiu de joelhos no chão, chorando com as mãos no rosto. Ron apertou o ombro de Harry com uma mão, enquanto com a outra tentava não deixar as lágrimas caírem. Por ser muito próximo de Harry, ele conheceu Sirius, e gostava imensamente dele.

-Eu sinto muito, Harry. Eu sei também o que é perder um parente nas mãos de piratas, embora eu fosse muito novo pra lembrar. –O ruivo fungou alto. –Mas não deixe a sua vida acabar com isso, 'tá? Sirius não iria gostar disso.

O moreno parou aos poucos de chorar. Ficou alguns minutos de cabeça baixa.

-Você tem razão. Sirius não ia gostar disso. –Levantou a cabeça, e com um brilho de ódio no olhar, disse. –Eu vou me vingar, Ron! O maldito que matou o meu padrinho vai pagar caro por ter arrancado o que me restava de família.

Ron sentiu sua nuca arrepiar.

* * *

_N/A - Olá! Depois de ler algumas fanfics, resolvi fazer uma também. É sobre piratas, mas não pretendo copiar Piratas do Caribe, qualquer livro ou fanfic. A história saiu da minha cabeça, e parte da cabeça de uma amiga. Ela meio que desistiu da fic, então pretendo continuar mesmo sozinha. Minha irmã vai me ajudar com algumas coisas, e tenho uma outra amiga pra betar. Não vou desistir da fic, mesmo estando sem inspiração. Pretendo continuar até o fim. E sim, eu ovu encher um bocado o saco de vocês, leitores, pedindo reviews. Vou tentar responder todas, okey? Não sei quando sai o primeiro capítulo, mas talvez demore uma semana ou duas. Agradeço a todos que têm paciência de ler isso. Até mais!_


	2. I Uma Pista

**Capítulo I – Uma Pista**

**

* * *

**

Harry estava em um navio, junto da equipe de resgate à procura do navio de Sirius. Dois navios foram mandados para rebocar o _Bella Dama_ e levá-lo de volta ao porto, para que todos os tripulantes mortos fossem sepultados com honra. Harry não entendia que tipo de honra o rei poderia dar, já que era um estúpido movido a dinheiro. Mas Sirius merecia um enterro digno, e Harry não seria contra.

-NAVIO À VISTA! NAVIO À VISTA! –Gritava repetidamente um marinheiro, no alto do mastro. Falava meio enrolado, e a garrafa de rum na mão esquerda explicava por si só o porque.

-CALE-SE, MUNDUNGUS! –Gritou o capitão do navio, Moody. Ele estava um pouco velho, mas ainda era um dos melhores. Tinha uma perna de madeira, um tapa olho, e várias cicatrizes, conseqüentes de combates a piratas. Prendeu a maior parte dos piratas os quais duelou em sua juventude.–Todo mundo aqui já escutou, não faça escândalos!

-Será o navio de Sirius? –Harry perguntou ao capitão.

-Não sei. Só espero que não seja de piratas. De qualquer jeito, é melhor preparar a tripulação. Faça um favor, garoto. Mande todos ficarem de armas nas mãos. Vigilância constante!

-Certo. –Disse Harry, e saiu andando pelo navio, pensando em como Moody era paranóico. De qualquer jeito, avisou a todos para que se preparassem de um possível ataque.

-Já conseguiu identificar o navio, Mundungus? –Moody perguntou irritado.

-Sim. É o _Bella Dama_, e parece estar parado. –Ele disse, olhando pela luneta. Abaixou-a e disse. –Também não tem movimento a bordo. Devem estar todos mortos mesmo.

Moody suspirou.

-Isso é ruim. Pensei que algum sobrevivente pudesse falar qual foi o pirata que fez esse estrago todo. Não adianta tentar ir atrás dele se nem sabemos pelo menos o nome do seu navio. –Disse para o Primeiro Imediato, Quim Shacklebolt. Um homem negro, que com muito esforço conseguiu se promover na marinha.

-Talvez eles tenham deixado algum rastro que possamos seguir. –O homem negro disse, eficiente.

-É, é, que seja. Quanto tempo até chegarmos? –O capitão perguntou. Sem um de seus olhos, ficava difícil perceber as distâncias.

-Cerca de meia hora. –Quim disse. –Deixe que eu cuido do leme, Capitão. Seria melhor você ir avisar o garoto.

-Detesto quando você me trata como uma criança. –O capitão rosnou.

-Estou aqui para isso! –Riu, enquanto pegava o leme e Moody saia resmungando.

* * *

Não importava para que lado do _Bella Dama_ alguém olhasse. O navio estava coberto de sangue e corpos retalhados. Percebia-se que as pessoas que fizeram isso eram cruéis e sanguinárias. Também tinham corpos queimados e todos que estavam ali agora acreditavam que tinham sido queimadas vivas. Harry estava atordoado, e a primeira coisa que fez ao subir no navio foi se debruçar sobre os lados, vomitando todo o almoço. Moody deu alguns tapas em suas costas.

-Disse antes e repito, você não deveria ter vindo, garoto. Mesmo em sua idade, não é nada bom ver isso aqui. –O Capitão disse, e depois repetiu pra si mesmo. –Nada bom.

Neville, um ex-colega da escola de Harry, e marinheiro correu até eles e parou com as mãos no joelho, ofegante e trêmulo.

-Também ta vomitando, Harry? Eu já vomitei tudo o que eu tinha e o que eu não tinha na barriga. –Ele respirou fundo, pegando fôlego, e então disse com a voz fraca. –Eu vim aqui avisar que acharam o corpo de Sirius. Está lá do lado do leme.

Harry respirou fundo várias vezes, tentando fazer o estômago parar de dar voltas e controlando a ansiedade. Torceu intimamente para que ele não estivesse em pedaços como os outros. Em seguida, sem nenhuma palavra, dirigiu-se rapidamente até o leme. Viu que o navio tinha algumas marcas de queimado, mas não deu importância na hora.

Chegando lá ele viu o padrinho morto, mas inteiro. Sirius tinha muitos cortes no corpo, mas nenhum profundo. O ferimento que o matou foi feito pela própria espada, que deveria ter sido empunhada pelo adversário, e tinha atravessado o seu tórax, na região onde fica o coração.

-Eu não vou deixar que o seu assassinato fique impune, Sirius. Eu vou me vingar, e quem te matou vai pagar. –Segurou a vontade de chorar, pois jurou para si mesmo que não choraria novamente até se vingar.

Neville colocou a mão no ombro do amigo em solidariedade.

-CAPITÃO, CAPITÃO! –Gritava Mundungus do alto do mastro do _Bella Dama_. –SUBA AQUI E TRAGA O POTTER! VOCÊS PRECISAM VER ISSO!

-Eu espero que não seja nenhuma bobagem, seu imbecil! –Moody falou alto, e foi até Harry puxando-o pela blusa, já que ele parecia estar hipnotizado pelo cadáver do padrinho.

-Hei! O que você ta fazendo? –Perguntou Harry se debatendo. –Me solte!

-Você não escutou Mundungus, Potter? –Resmungou o capitão. –Ele disse que nós precisamos ir lá em cima. Ele não fala isso muitas vezes, apesar de ser um idiota.

Harry não disse nada, então Moody deu de ombros e começou a subir pela escada de corda. Subir com uma perna de madeira era difícil, mas ele conseguiu quase como se fosse alguém com dois pés. O jovem também não teve dificuldades pra subir, já que ele ainda estava completamente inteiro.

-Tá vendo o chão do navio queimado em algumas partes, capitão? –O bêbado perguntou.

-Estou, e daí? O que isso tem... –Se interrompeu, exclamando em surpresa.

-O que é que vocês estão vendo? Eu só vejo borrões, mesmo com óculos. –Disse Harry.

-Presta atenção, Potter. –Moody disse, e apontou para a maior queimadura. –Tá vendo aquela grande e comprida ali? A forma se parece com o que, hein?

Harry olhou a marca com atenção. Estranho. Ela parecia com...

-...Uma cobra! –Ele disse surpreso. Enrugou a testa e se virou para o capitão. –O que é essa cobra? É o símbolo de algum pirata?

-Pior, Potter. –Moody disse, suspirando pesadamente. –Não é apenas um pirata. É o pior deles, garoto. Dizem que é um bruxo, já que existe a mais de 40 anos e os poucos que sobrevivem a seus ataques dizem que ele não parece ter mais de 30 anos. Dizem também que tem o rosto parecido com uma cobra, e que é difícil achá-lo. É tudo o que eu sei sobre ele.

O jovem ficou pensativo, olhando aquela marca de cobra. Provavelmente sua vingança seria mais difícil do que imaginava a princípio, mas ele não ia desistir. Ficou ali em cima por mais de meia hora, pensando em que rumo tomar.

-Já está na hora de irmos, garoto. –Disse o capitão. –Um dos navios vai voltar agora, com Sirius e alguns outros. O _Bella Dama_ e o segundo navio de resgate voltarão quando a bagunça aqui estiver menor.

-Certo. –Harry fechou os olhos por alguns instantes. –Mas antes eu quero dar uma olhada na sala de Sirius. Tudo bem?

-Só não demore, garoto. –O perna-de-pau disse. –Você já conhece bem esse navio, então não preciso mostrar onde é, certo?

Ele afirmou com a cabeça e saiu dali. Seguiu até a sala de Sirius desviando de alguns corpos que ainda não tinham sido retirados. Evitou ao máximo olhar para os pedaços espalhados, e conseguiu chegar no cômodo sem vomitar de novo.

Deu uma olhada geral na sala, vendo os mapas espalhados pela mesa junto a alguns instrumentos de navegação. O armário com algumas roupas estava meio aberto, sendo visíveis as roupas emboladas. Garrafas de rum jogadas num canto, perto da cama. Sirius era muito bagunceiro, e o cômodo estava do jeito dele.

Viu algo se movimentando debaixo da cama. Estranhou e se aproximou devagar, pegando uma das espadas que tinham na parede. Quando estava mais perto, chutou a cama para que ela saísse do caminho.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAI! –Ele segurou o pé, pulando. -Eu esqueci que os móveis em navios são pregados! Merda!

-Har... Harry? –Uma vozinha saiu de debaixo da cama.

-Quem está aí? –Perguntou. -Remus?

-Nã... Não. –Em seguida, uma pessoa saiu dali. Era baixinha, gorda e tinha cara de rato. Os olhos arregalados mostravam medo. –É você mesmo!

-Rabicho? –O jovem franziu a testa. –Você está vivo? Como?

-Eu estava com tanto medo. Eles queriam me pegar, eu sei que queriam! Eles eram tão maus! –O homem com cara de rato falou, choramingando. –Eu corri e me escondi aqui quando começaram a invadir o navio. Desde então, eu não saí mais daqui.

-Mas você é um covarde mesmo!-Harry falou irritado. –Seus amigos numa luta de vida ou morte e você se escondendo! Você não tem vergonha na cara não?

-Eu... Eu... –Ficou choramingando, mas Harry não deu mais atenção. O mais novo começou a recolher tudo o que era de Sirius ali, enrolando num lençol. Só deixou as garrafas de rum, já que ele não bebia.

Nessa hora, um marinheiro entrou correndo no cômodo com a espada em posição de ataque. Era outro ex-colega de classe de Harry que também virara marinheiro. Seu nome era Simas Finnigan.

-Você gritou, Harry? –O garoto irlandês perguntou.

-Não é nada, Simas. Só levei um susto com esse daqui.

O marinheiro olhou para a figura encolhida no canto.

-Esse não é aquele amigo do seu padrinho, o tal Petigrew? Como ele está vivo, se ele estava nesse navio na hora do ataque.

-Oh... Eu... Quero dizer... –O medroso foi interrompido por Harry.

-Esse inútil ficou com medo quando viu piratas subindo no navio, e se escondeu aqui o tempo todo. –Disse raivoso. Simas balançou a cabeça.

-Você é uma vergonha, Petigrew. Afinal, você é um homem ou um rato?

Por um instante, Harry viu uma chama de raiva nos olhos de Pedro, mas pensou ser imaginação. Ele sempre fora covarde, e nunca tinha levantado a voz para ninguém.

Rabicho estava com muita, muita raiva. Quem eles pensam que são para dizer que eu sou um covarde? Eles vão ver só como eu não sou um covarde, tampouco medroso. E vão engolir as suas palavras. Ah se vão!

-Já peguei o que era de Sirius. Eu não vou deixar aqueles caras do governo revirarem tudo pra inventarem alguma coisa contra ele. –Harry disse. –Já basta aquela vez em que inventaram que Sirius era um pirata. Aqueles caras são malucos!

-Bem, nós não podemos fazer nada quanto a isso. Vamos embora que o capitão já deve estar irritado com nossa demora. –Simas falou. –Deixa que eu te ajude a carregar isso.

* * *

**Alguns dias depois.**

* * *

Uma figura feminina estava sentada no alto do mastro de um navio. Olhava desinteressadamente para a bandeira preta com desenhos em branco, um pouco acima de si mesma. Pensava em como a bandeira estava rasgada e que precisava trocar logo. Olhou para baixo, na direção da garota loira de olhos esbugalhados que vinha em sua direção.

-O que quer, Luna? –Perguntou a figura.

-Um navio do governo foi atacado a algumas milhas daqui. –Disse a loira distraidamente. –Não fomos vistas, mas estamos muito perto do local. Deseja que eu mande afastarem o navio?

-Sabe se correremos riscos ficando aqui?

Os olhos de Luna brilharam por alguns instantes, então ela disse com a voz levemente etérea.

-Será preciso se afastar apenas algumas poucas milhas.

-Então que assim seja. –Sorriu. –Mas me diga, qual foi o navio atacado e quem atacou?

-O navio atacado foi o _Bella Dama_, capitã. O único sobrevivente foi um homem que se escondeu quando o ataque estava começando. E a única marca fora do comum no navio era uma cobra marcada a fogo no chão.

-Pode se retirar, Luna. Você fez um bom serviço hoje, obrigada. –Disse com voz amigável. A loira sorriu.

-É o meu dever, capitã. –Fez uma mesura e se retirou.

A figura ficou pensativa, olhando para o horizonte.

-Então ele atacou de novo. Porque aquele maldito saiu da toca?

* * *

Na casa dos Weasleys, chamada A Toca, Ron, Harry e o senhor e a senhora Weasley estavam reunidos na sala. Os outros Weasleys estavam trabalhando, e só tinham eles na casa. 

-Harry, quer jogar uma partida de Xadrez? –Ron perguntou, tentando animar o amigo.

-É, pode ser. –O único moreno na sala disse e então seguiu o amigo até o quarto dele, deixando Molly e Arthur sozinhos.

-Oh, Arthur. Será que eles nunca nos deixarão em paz? Mesmo que não seja ninguém da família, eu me sinto tão mal quando alguém é atacado por piratas. –A senhora choramingou no ombro do marido, enquanto ele alisava as suas costas. –Será que ninguém pode acabar com eles de uma vez por todas?

-Nem todos são tão ruins, querida. Você sabe disso.

-Eu não me importo se eles são bons ou maus, Arthur. Eles levaram dois de meus filhos, e isso eu não esquecerei jamais! –Molly soluçou.

-Gui foi de boa vontade. Ele sempre gostou de ação e de piratas. E Gina foi para a segurança dela, querida. Se ela ficasse conosco, ela poderia ser morta e todos nossos outros filhos estariam correndo perigo também. –Arthur disse, consolando a esposa. –Eu sei que eles estão muito bem agora, Molly. E talvez um dia nós os vejamos novamente.

A senhora Weasley fungou, dando um abraço apertado no marido.

-O que seria de mim sem você, querido? –O senhor sorriu.

BLAM, BLAM, BLAM.

-Tem alguém batendo na porta. Eu vou atender. –Molly enxugou as lágrimas e se dirigiu até a entrada.

-Olá, senhora Weasley. Harry e Ron estão aí?

-Oh, olá Heracles. –A matriarca sorriu. –Entre, eles estão no quarto de Ron. Pode subir até lá. –O garoto sorriu, fez um gesto de agradecimento e subiu as escadas.

Chegando lá, bateu na porta e esperou que fosse aberta. Quem a abriu foi Ron.

-Ah, oi Heracles! Entra aqui. –Ron abriu espaço para o outro garoto passar. –Eu e Harry estamos jogando Xadrez. Quer jogar comigo depois que eu acabar com ele?

Heracles era um garoto estranho, na opinião de Ron. Mais baixo que Harry, era franzino e vivia se escondendo debaixo das roupas largas e do seu cabelo castanho comprido e cheio. Tinha a mesma idade dele e ainda não tinha nenhum pouco de barba. Mas mesmo sendo uma traça de livros, era uma boa companhia para ele e para Harry. Foi graças a ele que tiraram notas boas para passar.

-Eu acho isso uma perda de tempo, Ron. –Heracles fez a cara de reprovação característica. –Poderíamos gastar o nosso tempo fazendo coisas úteis, como procurar pistas do homem da cobra.

-O Harry anda deprimido, e o cara-de-cobra pode esperar um pouco. –Ron rebateu.

-Ele tem razão, Ron. –Harry se manifestou. –Eu não deveria ter parado de procurar, em primeiro lugar.

-Ah não, Harry. Você ta ficando igualzinho a ele! –Ron reclamou.

-Isso é uma coisa ruim, Ronald? –Heracles perguntou, furioso.

-É sim! Já basta uma traça de livros entre a gente. O Harry não precisa ser outra!

-Ora, seu...

-CHEGA! –Harry gritou, interrompendo os dois. –Será que vocês podem parar de brigar pelo menos por um tempo? Eu estou cansado disso e tenho mais o que fazer do que assistir a briga de vocês!

Os dois ficaram envergonhados e se calaram.

-Ótimo! Agora vamos ao que interessa. Conseguiu achar alguma coisa nos arquivos do governo, Heracles?

-Nada muito útil. Só o que eu achei é que ele só aparece quando quer. Ninguém nunca o viu num porto conhecido e todos os que sobrevivem aos ataques morrem misteriosamente algum tempo depois. –Suspirou. –Ele é perigoso, Harry. Tem certeza que quer ir atrás dele?

-Sim, eu tenho. Vou treinar para ficar melhor com a espada, e então eu poderei derrotar ele. Vocês vêm treinar comigo? O Capitão Moody disse que vai me ajudar nisso.

-Eu vou, Harry! Não vou deixar você ir sozinho. –Ron disse.

-Eu não vou. –O mais baixo disse.

-Porque não? –Perguntou o ruivo. -Vai deixar o Harry na mão, é?

-Eu sou cérebro, não músculos! Isso eu deixo pra vocês. –Deu de ombros.

-Seria bom você vir, Heracles. Mesmo que não seja forte, é bom aprender a se defender sozinho. –Falou Harry.

O menor fez uma careta, mas acabou cedendo.

-Certo, eu vou. Mas cada hematoma ou arranhão que eu conseguir, eu vou descontar em vocês depois!

* * *

_N/A: Oláaaaaaa! Tudo bom com vocês? Finalmente o Capítulo I está aqui. Terminei antes de ontem, e achei bem legal, modéstia à parte. /risos/_

_Quem será a mulher misteriosa, hã, hã, hã? E vocês repararam bem no Heracles? O que acharam dele?_

_Não vi se tinham comentários aqui no então respondo no próximo, porque quero postar o capítulo logo. _

_Espero que gostem!_


	3. II Partida

**Capítulo II – Partida**

* * *

O som de espadas se chocando era o som predominante no estábulo de cavalos da mansão de Harry. Os cavalos foram retirados dali, e o espaço era utilizado para treinamento. Ron estava deitado em um dos cantos, roncando alto depois de um treino exaustivo, para ele. Heracles estava descansando em cima de monte de feno, olhando para Ron quando ninguém percebia. E Harry estava lutando contra o capitão Moody.

Harry atacou com um golpe da vertical, mas Moody defendeu, e enquanto os dois colocavam força nas suas espadas para empurrar o adversário, Moody usou sua perna de pau para dar uma rasteira em Harry, pegando-o desprevenido, e jogando-o no chão ao mesmo tempo em que jogava a espada do jovem longe.

-Vigilância constante, Potter! –Rosnou o capitão.

Mas o tempo que gastou para falar foi o suficiente para que Harry recuperasse o fôlego, e antes que o Moody apontasse a espada para seu pescoço, Harry rolou para pegar a sua espada, que estava caída por perto, levantando em seguida. Voltou à posição de combate e viu o capitão dar um sorriso torto.

-Você não está tão ruim, garoto. –Disse Moody, enquanto eles apenas se encaravam sem atacar. –Mas você ainda precisa melhorar! –Disse o capitão enquanto ia para cima de Harry.

As espadas se chocavam com força, mas nenhum dos dois parecia disposto a perder. Moody deu vários ataques consecutivos, mas Harry desviava-se de todos. Quando conseguiu uma brecha, o jovem atacou também. Ao tentar dar um golpe na horizontal que foi defendido por Moody, os dois ficaram disputando força novamente. Dessa vez, Harry desarmou o capitão e o jogou no chão. Apontou a espada para o pescoço do homem no chão.

-Eu ganhei essa! –Ele disse, sentindo-se vitorioso.

-Vigilância constante! –Moody disse antes de jogar um punhado de areia nos olhos de Harry. O garoto ficou temporariamente cego, e o capitão levantou e tomou a espada dele, derrubando-o em seguida e colocando a espada em seu pescoço com força.

-Isso foi trapaça! –Reclamou Harry, ainda no chão e tentando limpar os olhos.

-Eu estou te treinando para lutar contra piratas, seu moleque! Não contra homens honrados e justos! –Rosnou Moody. –Se quer vencer, deixe esse seu heroísmo patético de lado e corte-os antes que eles matem você! Eles vão atacar seu ponto fraco, Potter. É melhor você não ter nenhum, ou você será morto até pelo mais fraco dos piratas!

-Eu não quero matar ninguém, capitão. E esse tipo de luta não é justa. –O garoto retrucou.

-Então morra sem vingar seu padrinho, moleque idiota! –O capitão gritou irritado, e então se virou para a saída do estábulo, andando lentamente. –Esqueça valores morais se quiser vencê-los. Trapaceie, humilhe, e mate quantos piratas você puder! –Moody passou pela porta e a fechou com força.

-Mas que porcaria! –Disse Harry, abatido. –Eu não quero matar ninguém... – "Nem mesmo um pirata desprezível?" Sua mente perguntou. Ele ficou quieto.

Levantou-se e foi até Ron, chutando-o.

-Anda Ron. Acorda seu preguiçoso! –Chamou, mas o amigo só virou pro lado e continuou a dormir.

-Esse não tem jeito, Harry. –Disse Heracles, que tinha se levantado e estava indo a direção dos dois com um balde na mão. –O melhor jeito de acordá-lo, é... –Derramou água no ruivo, que acordou.

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! HOMEM AO MAR! HOMEM AO MAR! –Ron gritou, levantando-se.

-... Jogando água fria nele. –Disse, e riu com Harry.

-QUE DIABOS VOCÊS ESTÃO FAZENDO!? –O ruivo reclamou, encharcado.

-Estávamos te acordando, oras. –Disse Heracles, como se aquilo fosse óbvio.

-E precisava me acordar com água fria?

-Você não acordava de jeito nenhum, nós tivemos que arranjar um outro jeito de te acordar. –Heracles deu um sorriso cínico.

-Seu... –Nesse instante, Harry já havia deixado os dois ali e saído do estábulo. –Onde o Harry foi?

-Eu que sei? Vamos atrás dele. –Falou o mais baixo, e saiu correndo atrás dele. Ron o seguiu.

Alcançaram Harry na entrada da mansão. Ele estava tão desanimado que até mesmo Ron percebeu.

-O que houve Harry? –Perguntou o ruivo. –Porque você está assim? Aconteceu...

-Shhhh, Ron. –Heracles o interrompeu. –Não chateie Harry. Você dormiu enquanto ele duelava com Moody, e perdeu a conversa deles. –Levantou-se na ponta dos pés e cochichou no ouvido de Ron, enquanto Harry ia para seu quarto. Ninguém reparou, mas Ron sentiu um estranho arrepio e Heracles ficou corado.

Nessa hora, Neville passou correndo como um furacão entre eles, indo atrás de Harry. Os dois correram atrás dele.

-HARRY! HARRY! –Ele gritava, enquanto abria a porta do quarto de Harry, que estava apenas com um calção, já que se preparava para um banho. Heracles foi o único que se virou para trás. –Ih! Foi mal!

-O que vocês estão fazendo aqui? –Harry perguntou assustado, enquanto vestia uma capa. –Pode virar Heracles.

Os outros dois olharam para Heracles, que se virou, percebendo apenas agora que ele tinha se virado para trás.

-Porque você se virou? –Perguntou Ron. –Ele não tem nada que a gente não tenha, não é? Somos todos garotos!

-Cale a boca, Ronald. Não é porque somos garotos que temos que ficar olhando o outro. –Disse Heracles, aborrecido. Harry levantou uma sobrancelha, e o ruivo ia falar alguma coisa, mas foi interrompido por Neville.

-Desculpem-me, mas por favor, parem com essa briga boba! Eu tenho uma notícia importante para o Harry. –Se virou para o moreno de olhos verdes. –Você sabe queShacklebolt estava procurando mais informações sobre o pirata da cobra.

-Sim, eu sei. –Disse Harry. –Ele me disse que procuraria piratas presos para ver se conseguia mais alguma informação.

-É, isso mesmo. –Disse o outro. –Conseguimos falar com um prisioneiro. Ele não disse muitas coisas sobre a cobra, mas disse que havia alguém que poderia falar.

-E então? -Harry disse ansioso. –Foram atrás dele? Descobriram mais alguma coisa.

-Bem, aí está o problema. O cara é um ex-pirata, ou algo do gênero. Não é dos piores, mas é um pirata, afinal de contas. O prisioneiro só sabe o nome dele, não onde encontrá-lo.

-Acho que já ajuda. –Heracles se intrometeu na conversa. –Se tivermos o nome, podemos procurar por ele. É mais fácil do que procurar por uma cobra.

Harry e Ron afirmaram com a cabeça, e Neville continuou.

-O nome dele, é Dumbledore.

* * *

O trio estava em uma sala pequena, e repleta de pergaminhos. Ron estava ao lado de uma pilha desarrumada e fingia que estava lendo um rolo. Harry prestava um pouco mais de atenção que Ron, mas não parecia muito interessado também. Já Heracles parecia devorar com os olhos cada linha escrita do pergaminho que lia, com uma pilha deles ao lado, simetricamente arrumada.

-Achei! –Heracles exclamou feliz. Mas logo em seguida seu sorriso murchou. –Mas não tem quase nada aqui.

-O que é isso aí? –Harry perguntou.

-Aqui diz que o último Dumbledore registrado nasceu há uns 56 anos atrás. Era um garoto fascinado por piratas e pelas ilhas do Caribe. Aos 15 anos, fugiu de casa e os pais morreram pouco tempo depois. Não tem mais nada sobre ele. –Heracles enrolou o pergaminho e olhou para o moreno.

-Isso não ajuda muito, né? –Disse Ron, que já tinha largado sua pilha e foi para perto de Heracles.

-Mas é claro que ajuda! –Rebateu. –As ilhas do Caribe eram muito habitadas por há meio século atrás, mas dizem que hoje está vazia. Todos saíram de lá e foram para as Águas Piratas. Isso não é suspeito?

-Nós vamos até lá! –Harry disse decididamente, e depois se levantou. –É a única pista que temos, não podemos deixar escapar! –Recolheu os pergaminhos ao seu lado, colocando de qualquer jeito na prateleira. –Ron, arrume o resto dessa bagunça e me encontre na minha casa. Heracles, você poderia pedir ao Moody que também fosse lá? Peça para ele levar Shacklebolt. Eu vou até o meu avô, pedir um favor a ele.

-Tudo bem. –Disseram os dois, em uníssono. –Nos encontramos lá. –Ron completou.

* * *

Harry andava pelos corredores de uma suntuosa mansão, muito maior do que a que herdara de Sirius. Os corredores eram ricamente decorados, e não faltavam objetos de ouro e prata. Parou em frente a uma porta dupla, e bateu três vezes. Um empregado abriu a porta.

-Entre, jovem Potter. O senhor Evans o espera. –O baixinho disse, abrindo a porta.

-Obrigado Flitwick. –Harry entrou no aposento, e o empregado saiu fechando a porta.

-O que veio fazer aqui? –Nicolau Evans perguntou, com sua voz ríspida. Era um sujeito forte, apesar da idade. Tinha cabelo castanho-avermelhado e os mesmos olhos verdes de Harry.

-Eu vim pedir um favor.

-Um favor! Você está parecendo o estúpido do seu padrinho, que vivia me pedindo favores! –O velho disse. Levantou-se com dificuldade da cadeira onde estava sentado e foi até o neto, apoiando-se na bengala. –Das poucas vezes que me visitaram nesses anos, todas elas eram para me pedir favores!

-Não fale assim de Sirius! –Harry reclamou. –Ele não está mais aqui para se defender!

-Que diferença faz agora? –O senhor bateu a bengala no chão com força. –Ele disse que cuidaria de você durante o resto da sua vida, e agora está morto! Eu não tenho mais tempo para cuidar de crianças com medo do escuro! –Disse irritado.

-Eu não sou mais uma criança, e não tenho medo do escuro! –O jovem revidou. –E se não quer me ajudar, apenas diga que eu saio!

Nicolau ficou quieto. Voltou para a sua cadeira, e jogou a bengala para o lado.

-Diga de uma vez o que você quer. –Disse rispidamente.

-Eu preciso de um navio e de homens.

-Quer brincar de capitão, moleque? –Harry se irritou.

-Apenas diga se vai me arranjar um navio ou não! Eu não sou mais uma criança, e sei muito bem o que estou fazendo!

-Ah sim. Claro que você sabe. –Ironizou o velho. –Assim como seu padrinho sabia, antes de sair por aí e ser morto por piratas. –Suspirou fundo controlando sua rispidez quando viu o neto se virar para sair. –Eu consigo um se você me disser por que precisa dele.

-Eu acho que sei onde posso encontrar alguém que me diga sobre o pirata que matou Sirius. –Disse ainda de costas. Virou-se e olhou nos olhos do avô. –Eu vou vingar a morte dele de qualquer jeito.

-Daqui a três dias procure por mim no porto, pela manhã. Estarei lá com seu navio e com seus homens. –Viu Harry sorrir em agradecimento e ficou satisfeito consigo mesmo. –Precisa de mais alguma coisa?

-Bem, seria ótimo se o capitão Moody e seu primeiro imediato fossem comigo.

-Tudo bem, eles estão liberados. Mas com uma condição.

-Condição? –Harry perguntou confuso.

-É, condição. –Nicolau disse. -Não morra nessa vingança maluca. Eu ainda preciso de um herdeiro inteiro e vivo. –Harry sorriu.

-Eu não morrerei. –Harry foi até o avô e o abraçou mesmo a contragosto do velho. –Muito obrigado vovô. Até daqui a três dias! –Saiu quase correndo pela porta.

-Ele me lembra muito a mãe dele. –O velho disse sozinho. Em seguida fez uma careta. –Infelizmente lembra também o pai. Argh!

* * *

Harry chegou em casa alegre. Foi até a sala de visitas, onde imaginou que estariam Ron, Heracles, Shacklebolt e o capitão Moody. Ele estava certo, todos se encontravam lá.

-Preparem-se! –Harry anunciou. –Em três dias, nós iremos ao Caribe!

-Então o senhor Evans liberou um navio? –Perguntou o capitão.

-Sim. Teremos um navio e homens. Também pedi para que o capitão e Quim viessem com a gente. Daqui a três dias, pela manhã, vamos encontrar meu avô lá no porto. Então, partiremos!

-Mas, afinal, o que vamos fazer no Caribe? –O único negro na sala perguntou.

-Heracles e Ron não contaram a vocês? –Ele e o capitão negaram com a cabeça. –Nós vamos procurar um pirata chamado Dumbledore! Neville disse que ele poderia nos dar informações sobre a cobra.

Ao ouvir o nome de Dumbledore, Moody arregalou o olho que lhe restava. Levantou-se e andou em círculos pela sala, resmungando coisas ilegíveis. Os outros franziram a testa em confusão.

-O que houve capitão? –Perguntou Heracles. –Por que está agitado assim? –Moody virou a cabeça na direção dele rapidamente.

-Eu estou irritado comigo mesmo! –Rosnou. –Como eu pude esquecer dele?

-Do que você está falando? –Ron indagou confuso.

-Dumbledore... –Moody disse vagamente. –Ele é um velho, velho amigo.

-O QUÊ? –Os três garotos gritaram ao mesmo tempo. –Como você é amigo de um pirata? –Harry perguntou sozinho.

-Não se engane pelas aparências, Potter. –Disse. –Apesar do que pensam, nem todos os piratas são tão ruins.

-Você não havia falado para matar todos os que eu pudesse?

-Os seus inimigos são os piores tipos de pirata e gente que existe no planeta, Potter. Você não deve ter piedade deles, porque eles não terão de você. –Moody disse. –Mas Dumbledore é diferente.

-Diferente como? –Perguntou Heracles.

-Não importa. O que importa é que eu tenho certeza que ele pode nos ajudar. –O capitão afirmou.

* * *

Três dias depois.

* * *

O trio andava a cavalo pelo porto. Deram várias voltas, mas não acharam o avô de Harry.

-Você tem certeza que ele disse de manhã, Harry? –Ron perguntou.

-Tenho. Porque ele não está aqui? –Se perguntou o moreno.

-Será que ele não arranjou um navio para Harry, porque não queria que ele fosse? –Heracles pensou alto.

-Mas ele prometeu! –Afirmou Harry.

-Ora, ora, ora. –Disse uma voz arrastada atrás deles. –Olha só o que eu encontrei aqui!

-Draco Malfoy! –Disseram os três.

-Em carne, osso e elegância. –Ele disse presunçosamente em cima de seu cavalo branco. Era um garoto de cabelos loiros platinados, olhos azuis como pedras de gelo e pálido como um fantasma. Filho de Nobres mais influentes que o avô de Harry, era esnobe e metido como poucos são. –O que três perdedores como vocês estão fazendo aqui? Vieram brincar de senhor capitão e seus marinheiros? –Desdenhou.

-Não é da sua conta, Malfoy! –Rosnou Harry. –Vá incomodar sua mãe!

-Oh sim. Eu vou. Já que eu tenho mãe, certo Potter? Além disso, eu não sou um bastardo como você. Diferente de mim, seu pai era um idiota qualquer que violou sua mãe, não é? –Disse acidamente. –Deve ser por isso que sua mãe fugiu de casa e morreu. Só sobrou esse monte de lixo ambulante que é você!

-Meus pais se amavam, ao contrário dos seus! –Harry gritou, preparando-se para tirar a espada. –Não fale assim deles!

-Parem já com essa briga! –Ecoou a voz do senhor Evans, que estava em um cavalo negro. –Senhor Malfoy, por favor, saia. Preciso ter uma conversa particular com meu neto.

-Você não tem autoridade para mandar em mim! –O loiro disse. –Meu pai é mais poderoso do que você!

-Você não é seu pai, senhor Malfoy. Então por favor, apenas retire-se. Ou terei de relatar esse pequeno incidente para Lucius. Creio que ele não gostaria que seu filho arrumasse brigas bobas nas ruas.

O loiro resmungou, mas acabou saindo. Nicolau suspirou, balançando negativamente a cabeça.

-Eu demoro um pouco e vocês já se metem em briga? –O velho se aborreceu. –Espero que sejam mais cuidadosos daqui pra frente. Não é bom arrumar brigas inúteis para desperdiçar energia.

-Desculpe vovô. –Harry estava envergonhado, assim como seus amigos. –Mas foi ele quem começou falando mal de meus pais!

-Você não deveria ter dado atenção. Sabe que Malfoys não prestam.

-Sim, desculpe. –Harry disse. –Mas ele me lembrou que eu não sei nada sobre o meu pai. Você falava de vez em quando da minha mãe, de quando ela era viva. Mas quem era o meu pai? Porque ninguém me fala dele? –Lamentou-se. -Só o que eu sei é que se chamava James Potter, e Sirius só falava nele quando eu fazia algo errado. Porque isso?

O velho olhou durante um longo tempo para o neto. Perguntou-se - Devo ou não devo contar? Não. Não devo.

-Isso não importa agora. –Fez um gesto de insignificância com as mãos. -Venham, vou mostrar as vocês o navio que eu consegui.

Harry suspirou chateado, mas resolveu não brigar com o avô. No momento, sua vingança era mais importante.

Os quatro seguiram até o final do porto. Lá estava ancorado o "Bella Dama". Harry quase não acreditou quando viu. Eles iriam nesse navio?

-É, vocês vão nesse sim. –Disse o senhor Evans, como se tivesse lido os pensamentos de Harry. –Eu achei que seria melhor se você usasse o navio de Sirius, já que ele está vago agora. Além disso, você o conhece bem. Ele foi reformado, e não tem mais traços do ataque que sofreu.

-Eu... Eu não sei como agradecer, vovô. –Tinha os olhos brilhando com lágrimas que queriam cair. Quando a barreira do coração do senhor Evans era atravessada, ele era uma boa pessoa, Harry era o único que conseguia essa proeza.

-Eu sei como. –Ele disse. –Apenas não morra, está bem?

-Certo. –Harry sorriu e desceu do cavalo. Heracles e Ron já estavam subindo no navio, e Harry correu para alcançá-los. –Eu não vou morrer!

* * *

Lucius olhou para o filho, que vinha em sua direção. Estava ao lado de um pequeno barco com uma tripulação de aparência ruim. A máscara de frieza em seu rosto não deixou que demonstrasse a insatisfação pelo atraso de Draco.

-Você demorou. –Disse.

-Desculpe, acabei esbarrando no Potter-perdedor e nos amiguinhos inúteis dele. –Disse enquanto descia do cavalo.

-Não me importa. Apenas suba. O capitão Riddle o espera, para que você se junte à tripulação do navio dele. Voldemort não pode ficar ancorado muito tempo aqui perto.

-E você, pai? Vai também?

-Eu sou necessário aqui. Vá e não faça mais perguntas inúteis!

-Sim senhor. –O jovem Malfoy disse, e então embarcou.

Tudo corria como esperado. Seu filho faria parte da tripulação de Riddle, e isso certamente garantirá o futuro da família quando ele tomar o poder.


	4. III Primeira Impressão

**Capítulo III – Primeira Impressão**

* * *

O sol estava em seu ponto máximo, seus raios refletiam intensamente na água. Um navio estava ancorado próximo a uma pequena ilha, a bandeira erguida era preta, com uma caveira, uma lua crescente e uma espada desenhada em branco. Duas mulheres estavam em cima do mastro, próximas da bandeira. Uma delas era a capitã, e segurava uma bandeira rasgada com o mesmo desenho da que estava estendida. A outra era loira de olhos esbugalhados chamada Luna Lovegood. 

-Finalmente trocamos essa porcaria de bandeira! –Disse a capitã. –Seria uma vergonha ter um combate com esse trapo estendido! –Jogou o pedaço de pano no chão e pisou em cima dele, esfregando o pé. A outra apenas sorriu, olhando sonhadoramente o horizonte.

-Está um belo dia, não? –Falou distraidamente.

-É. Um dia lindo, e nós aqui sem fazermos nada. –Bufou. –Nosso estoque de comida e armamentos está cheio, infelizmente. Se atacarmos alguém assim, os meus padrinhos vai me dar uma bronca. Não que eu ligue, mas a madrinha deixa meus ouvidos doendo durante algum tempo. –Abriu os braços, espreguiçando-se. -Ahh, que dia tedioso!

-Não tão tedioso assim, capitã. Você ainda vai se divertir hoje. –Disse Luna. Seus olhos estavam brilhando. A capitã sorriu maliciosamente.

-Diversão, hein? O que vai ser dessa vez?

-Um navio está indo rumo ao lar de seu padrinho. Não consigo ver quem é, ou o motivo, mas eles não podem chegar até ele.

-Então eles não chegarão lá. –Afirmou a capitã. Em seguida, segurou em uma corda e desceu até o convés por ela. –LEVANTEM A ÂNCORA! PREPARAR PARA PARTIR! –Gritou para a tripulação, composta apenas de mulheres. Viu um emaranhado de cabelos cor de rosa. –TONKS, VENHA AQUI!

A mulher, poucos anos mais velha que a capitã, atendeu ao chamado. Tinha o rosto pálido e em formato de coração, e era muito desastrada. Antes que chegasse até sua superior, tropeçou duas vezes em cordas jogadas no chão.

-Fala capitã. Qual é a boa de hoje? –Disse com seu jeito despojado.

-Eu quero você no cesto de gávea, no alto do mastro principal. Pegue a luneta e avise quando ver qualquer navio entendeu?

-Sim senhora! –Bateu continência, de modo zombeteiro, e viu a capitã fazer cara feia. Abaixou a mão e suspirou. -Ok, sem brincadeiras! –Subiu a escada de cordas.

Luna, que descia pela escada de cordas demorada e distraidamente, finalmente chegou ao lado da capitã, que se virou para ela.

-Você sabe qual rota eles estão seguindo? –A loira afirmou com a cabeça. –Então pegue o leme. Eu vou me preparar para lutar.

-Pegue uma espada pra mim, por favor. –Disse Luna. A capitã sorriu, animada com a perspectiva da batalha.

-Pode deixar! E mande alguém chamar as meninas que estão descansando. –Disse a capitã, que em seguida gritou. –VAMOS TER DIVERSÃO!

Toda a tripulação vibrou, e prepararam-se para a partida.

* * *

Draco Malfoy sempre foi rico e mimado. Seus pais sempre deram a ele os melhores presentes, as melhores roupas, e tudo o que o dinheiro poderia comprar. O seu quarto na mansão onde morava com os pais era enorme e ricamente decorado. Apesar de mimado, nunca reclamou com os pais sobre dinheiro. 

Sua mãe, apesar de parecer fria e distante, sempre dava carinho e atenção a ele, mimando-o. Foi Narcisa quem o educou e o ensinou como era a vida. Ele a amava, e gostava do tempo que passava junto a ela. Ela também o amava, mas não tanto quando amava seu pai. Draco só podia concordar. Apesar de passar mais tempo com a mãe, ele idolatrava o pai. Lucius era um exemplo que Draco queria seguir. Impunha respeito em todos, e nunca passava despercebido. Era um homem de classe, elegância e poder.

Mas o pai nunca deu atenção a ele. Desde que Draco poderia se lembrar, Lucius tinha várias reuniões com homens suspeitos em seu escritório. Ele insistia, mas o pai sempre dizia que uma criança como ele não deveria se meter em seus assuntos. Mas foi quando Draco tinha oito anos de idade que reparou pela primeira vez como o seu pai o tratava mal. Na escola de alfabetização, ele via os pais dos colegas –não amigos, porque Malfoys não tem amigos, apenas aliados - abraçando-os e beijando-os, do jeito que sua mãe fazia consigo. Mas o pai nunca dera nenhum tipo de afeto para ele.

Querendo chamar a atenção de seu pai, pediu a Narcisa para ajudá-lo a ser melhor. Então a mãe contratou os melhores professores particulares que seu dinheiro poderia pagar, apesar de Draco freqüentar a escola. Teve aulas de literatura, equitação, etiqueta, língua estrangeira e esgrima em todo o seu tempo livre. Aos dezenove anos, se portava como um rei, no chão ou em cima de um cavalo. Falava e escrevia quatro línguas diferentes, já tinha escrito dois livros que viraram sucesso entre os nobres e era um dos melhores em duelos com espadas.

Mas para Lucius, isso não era o bastante. Dizia que Draco era um desocupado, por ter tantas aulas e não fazer nada de realmente útil para família. Nem sequer havia sido o melhor na escola, já que Granger, filho de burgueses sem sangue nobre, era melhor do que ele.

Draco não suportava mais ser humilhado e desprezado pelo próprio pai. Mesmo sendo excelente em tudo o que fazia, Lucius nunca estava satisfeito com ele. Um dia, Draco criou coragem, e perguntou ao pai como ele poderia se tornar um homem de verdade, que honrasse o seu sobrenome. Pela primeira vez ele viu Lucius sorrir, embora fosse um sorriso maldoso. Também foi a primeira vez que recebeu dele um olhar ligeiramente orgulhoso.

Enquanto andavam até o escritório da casa, Lucius e Draco conversavam. O pai disse para ele que para ser um homem de verdade, Draco deveria fazer parte da tripulação de um navio. Ele respondeu rapidamente que gostaria de se tornar um marinheiro, mas Lucius fingiu não ter escutado, e continuou falando. Um homem de verdade te que provar seu valor em combate. Nada melhor que fazer parte de um navio pirata, já que lutas eram freqüentes. Se sobrevivesse por um ano, Draco poderia trabalhar com Lucius.

Embora ligeiramente assustado, Draco disse que faria isso, se essa fosse a vontade de seu pai. Lucius ficou satisfeito com a decisão, e disse para se preparar, e que embarcaria tão cedo quanto possível. Quando o pai se trancou em seu escritório, Draco finalmente soltou a respiração. Não era o que ele imaginava que seria, mas para conseguir a aprovação de seu pai faria qualquer coisa.

Uma semana depois, Lucius anunciou que ele embarcaria na manhã seguinte. Ansioso, Draco demorou a dormir, e acabou acordando atrasado. Quando desceu para tomar café, sua mãe lhe disse que seu pai já havia saído, mas que o esperava no porto. Comeu qualquer coisa rapidamente, se despediu de Narcisa, e saiu.

Qual não foi sua surpresa ao encontrar Potter e os amiguinhos no porto. Provocou-o, querendo irritá-lo para lutar contra ele. Derrotaria o garoto-cicatriz, como o chamava, e contaria ao seu pai, esperando que ficasse orgulhoso. Mas antes que pudesse sacar a espada, o avô dele apareceu. Apesar de aborrecido, Draco se retirou, e jurou se vingar de Potter.

Quando encontrou seu pai, viu que ele estava perto de uma embarcação com alguns homens suspeitos. Antes que pudesse perguntar qualquer coisa, Lucius mandou-o embarcar ali. Draco o obedeceu imediatamente.

Ele nunca pôde imaginar o que o esperava pela frente.

* * *

O trio e Moody estavam nos aposentos do capitão, que um dia pertencera a Sirius. Dois dias se passaram desde que embarcaram. A viagem seguia tranqüila até então, e eles estavam poupando energia, caso uma batalha fosse inevitável. Harry, Ron e Heracles estavam sentados na cama, e Moody em uma poltrona ao lado dessa. 

-Então, capitão. –Disse Harry. –Você vai nos contar como conheceu esse Dumbledore?

Moody pareceu rosnar, desconfortável.

-Vou, moleque. Acho que isso tão tem tanta importância. Eu conheci Dumbledore quando éramos bem pequenos. –Fez uma pequena pausa. –Ele era meu vizinho, dois ou três anos mais velho do que eu. Eu ia freqüentemente à sua casa, pois nossas mães eram muito amigas. Acabei virando amigo dele, e era eu quem escutava ele falar de piratas o tempo todo.

-Você é tão velho assim? –Falou Ron de supetão, levando uma cotovelada dolorida de Heracles.

-Não seja indiscreto! –O menor falou. Em seguida virou para Moody, que olhava o ruivo com desagrado. –Desculpe a interrupção, capitão.

-Como eu dizia antes de ser interrompido, ele era fascinado por piratas. Falava deles o tempo todo, dizendo que nem todos eram maus e um bocado de coisas que eu não dava atenção. Eu sempre o achei um pouco... –Parou e pensou um termo apropriado. –Excêntrico. Apesar de tudo, o que ele dizia sempre fazia algum sentido, mesmo que nem sempre eu entendesse.

-Então o cara era maluco? –Harry perguntou, intimamente agradecendo aos céus por Ron estar sentado entre ele e Heracles.

-Não, Potter. –Rosnou o capitão, defendendo o antigo amigo. –Ele era excêntrico, não maluco! Como eu falava antes de ser interrompido NOVAMENTE. –Frisou. – Ele também era fascinado pelo Caribe. Dizia que lá deveriam ter muitos tesouros, e que um dia ele seria dono da ilha e faria sua própria nação, onde todos seriam livres. Um dia, ele desapareceu. Os pais pensavam que algum bandido o tinha seqüestrado, mas eu sabia que ele fugira por conta própria. Na época, havia um navio pirata ancorado próximo ao porto, que sumiu no dia seguinte ao desaparecimento de Dumbledore.

-E ele fugiu realmente? –Heracles perguntou, interessado.

-É, parece que sim. Alguns anos depois de eu entrar para a marinha, eu vi o mesmo navio onde Dumbledore deveria ter embarcado. Fomos atacados por ele, mas nada de grave aconteceu, além de perdermos os mantimentos e armas. –Fez uma careta. -Eu lutei contra ele, que tinha aprendido com os outros piratas. Ele me reconheceu, e me disse que em breve ele teria seu próprio navio, e que me faria uma visita.

-E ele te visitou mesmo? –Perguntou Harry, sem acreditar. Moody acenou que sim com a cabeça.

-Ele foi até minha antiga casa exatamente um ano depois. Convidou-me para partir com ele, mas minha mãe estava doente, e eu não queria deixá-la. Ele lamentou, e disse que não poderia voltar outra vez. –Nessa parte, o capitão parecia estar ligeiramente arrependido. -Visitou os pais também, e acabou levando-os. Fiz todos pensarem que eles tinham se suicidado, para não criar suspeitas. Apesar de tudo, Dumbledore era meu amigo, e eu não queria que falassem mal dele. Depois dele partir, nunca mais ouvi falar dele. Acabei esquecendo que ele poderia nos ajudar.

-E porque você acha que ele poderia nos ajudar? –Heracles perguntou desconfiado, com uma sobrancelha levantada.

-Porque ele era estudioso e inteligente como você, Granger. –Moody falou, com uma expressão mais alegre. –Mas ele não estudava apenas os livros. Ele se interessava pelas pessoas também. Se ele estiver vivo, ele deve conhecer todos os piratas que podem apresentar uma ameaça.

O trio ficou quieto, olhando para Moody e ponderando sobre o que ele falava. Se entreolharam, e concordaram entre si que o capitão poderia ter razão.

-Torço para que ele esteja vivo, bem vivo. –Disse Harry, no que os outros concordaram com um aceno de cabeça.

Ouviram baterem na porta, e a cabeça de Simas, que veio com eles, aparecer pela porta.

-O senhor Shacklebolt pediu para avisar que a ilha já pode ser vista, e que chegaremos em poucas horas. Também falou que anoitecerá em meia hora. –Anunciou e em seguida se retirou. Moddy se levantou, preparando-se para sair da cabine.

-Eu vou lá pra fora. Quero ficar de olho em tudo, e bem à vista. Se Dumbledore me reconhecer não precisaremos batalhar contra eles. –Saiu sem esperar resposta. Ron olhou para os outros dois.

-Como é que alguém poderia reconhecer ele agora? –Perguntou incrédulo, revendo mentalmente o rosto torto e cheio de cicatrizes do capitão. Os outros dois deram de ombros.

* * *

Na ilha de destino do grupo, um homem velho estava sentado confortavelmente em uma poltrona na sacada do castelo onde vivia, que era escondido pelas árvores. Tinha longos cabelos brancos, e uma barba até a cintura com alguns fios ruivos restantes. Segurava uma potente luneta, e olhava através dela para o mar. Uma senhora aparentando a mesma idade, mas com o cabelo totalmente branco preso em um coque firme, apareceu na sacada, parando ao lado do homem. 

-Alguém vem vindo, Alvo? –Perguntou a senhora.

-Oh, sim, Minerva. –Ele respondeu a mulher, carinhosamente.

-Alguma de nossas crianças?

-Presumo que não. –Ele disse, olhando na direção do _Bella Dama_. Em seguida, deu uma olhada geral no mar e viu um navio já conhecido. –Retiro o que eu disse. Um deles é o nosso querido _Lua Vermelha_. –A mulher levantou as sombrancelhas severamente.

-Será que ela já se meteu em confusão de novo?

-Se não arrumou confusão nenhuma até agora, vai arrumar uma daqui a pouco. –Ele disse, ainda olhando pro navio. –Ela está indo à direção do outro navio. –Ele olhou para a mulher. –Ela é mais superprotetora que você, querida.

Ela deu um leve tapa nas costas dele, enquanto ele sorria divertido.

* * *

Já era noite, e Harry estava na proa do navio, olhando fixamente para a ilha. Ron e Heracles estavam ao lado de Moody, que no momento comandava o leme. O capitão estava contando algumas histórias de quando era mais jovem, mas Harry não se interessou. Agora que estavam chegando perto, ele estava mais preocupado em pensar se Dumbledore vivia ali, e se ele poderia ajudar. Sua cabeça dava voltas e voltas, pensando no que poderia acontecer ali. 

Alguns marinheiros gritando interromperam os pensamentos de Harry. Não pôde entender o que eles falavam, então correu até onde Moody estava.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa? –Perguntou o garoto, aflito.

-Tem um navio pirata muito, muito perto. –O capitão disse, entre as ordens que gritava para lá e para cá. – Eles vão nos atacar, garoto. Siga o exemplo de seus amigos e vá se preparar para a batalha.

Harry nem respondeu, correndo logo para pegar sua espada, guardada junto a de seus amigos no cômodo do capitão. Quando entrou no cômodo trombou com Ron, que segurava duas espadas, e caiu de bunda no chão.

-Presta mais atenção, Harry! –Disse o ruivo, esfregando o queixo dolorido, onde a cabeça do moreno bateu. Harry esfregava a testa.

-Desculpe, não te vi. –Sacudiu a cabeça e ficou alerta. –Vim pegar a minha espada, Moody disse que seremos atacados. –De repente, sentiram o navio trombar em alguma coisa. Harry arrancou uma das espadas da mão de Ron e correu. –Vamos logo!- Gritou para os amigos, que o acompanharam.

Quando chegaram na popa do navio, descobriram o que havia trombado com o Bella Dama. Era o navio pirata, que estava colado. Vultos encapuzados jogavam cordas com garras de metal na ponta, puxando o navio para mais perto, enquanto outros se balançavam em cordas até caírem no Bella Dama. Quando os dois navios estavam bem presos um ao outro, vários vultos passaram do navio pirata até o navio de Sirius.

Toda a tripulação do Bella Dama estava a postos para lutar, mas os piratas estavam em maior número. Harry e os amigos acabaram se distanciando enquanto lutavam com alguns piratas mais fracos. Quando o moreno terminou de nocautear - sem matar é claro - o seu terceiro pirata, viu um dos encapuzados andando em meio à luta. A capa, em vez de preta como todos os outros, era vermelha, com a barra dourada, e Harry presumiu que fosse o capitão do navio. Não se metia na luta de ninguém, mas quem se lançava contra ele era derrotado. Desviou sua atenção do vulto quando dois piratas avançaram ao mesmo tempo para ele.

Esquivou-se do ataque do primeiro vulto abaixando-se, enquanto atingia a perna do segundo, fazendo-o cair. Levantou-se e chutou a espada da mão do pirata caído, enquanto se defendia com a espada de um golpe horizontal do outro. Enquanto lutava com o pirata de pé, viu o outro tentar se levantar, procurando a espada. Ficou de costas para o ferido, e quando o vulto que lutava recuou por alguns segundos, girou e chutou fortemente a cabeça do pirata que estava caído, fazendo-o desmaiar. Em seguida, avançou contra o outro, tirando sua espada e dando um soco onde imaginou ser a cabeça.

Não estava errado, e o vulto caiu desmaiado. Enquanto estava livre, deu uma olhada geral nos marinheiros. Apesar de feridos e desmaiados, a maioria parecia estar viva. Agradeceu mentalmente pelos piratas não serem violentos como aqueles que mataram Sirius. Reparou na bandeira do navio, preta com desenhos em branco. Uma caveira, uma espada e uma lua crescente. "Que tipo de piratas são esses?" Se perguntou.

Não teve tempo para ponderar, pois o encapuzado de vermelho e dourado avançou contra ele, e Harry quase perdeu a cabeça, literalmente. O vulto recuou, tomando impulso, e se jogou contra o moreno novamente, agora com um golpe vertical. Harry defendeu, mas sentiu sua espada rachar. Quem quer que fosse, tinha bastante força, pensou. O inimigo recuou novamente, e Harry esperou um novo ataque. De repente ele sumiu da sua visão, e milésimos de segundos depois, Harry sentiu alguém chutá-lo com força pelas costas.

Caiu de cara no chão um metro à frente, mas logo se levantou. Assustado, olhou em volta procurando a capa vermelha, mas logo a viu. Estava um pouco à sua frente, balançando a espada como se estivesse entediado. Um segundo depois, Harry sentiu uma espada atravessar seu abdômen, depois viu ela sendo retirada lentamente de seu corpo. O moreno sabia o suficiente para dizer que não foi atingido em órgãos vitais, mas a perda de sangue estava fazendo sua visão sair de foco.

Caiu sentado, encostando-se em um barril que estava ali. O pirata de capa vermelha apenas ficou parado, parecia que o estava analisando-o, mas Harry já não sabia se era imaginação ou realidade. Viu, como num sonho surreal, Moody chegar silenciosamente por trás do pirata e arrancar a capa dele, antes que esse se virasse.

E então, Harry achou que estava realmente delirando. O encapuzado era na verdade uma mulher. Uma bela mulher. Usava uma blusa branca de babados e uma calça preta, ambas justas. Por cima da blusa, um espartilho vermelho apertava firmemente sua cintura, e usava uma bota de salto alto até o joelho. O cabelo, tão ruivo quanto o de Ron, estava preso em um coque. Os traços do rosto eram suaves, mas a expressão que carregava era de alguém que se achava superior aos outros, apesar de não parecer tão esnobe quanto Malfoy.

Moody também parecia chocado, e a mulher usou isso para golpeá-lo na cabeça, colocando-o desacordado rapidamente. Aproximou-se de Harry, e retirou os óculos de seu rosto delicadamente. Em seguida, deu um chute em seu rosto, e tudo ficou preto.


	5. IV Surpresas

**Capítulo IV - Surpresas**

* * *

Harry acordou aos poucos, e tudo ao seu redor parecia girar, mesmo de olhos fechados. Abriu os olhos, e a claridade desfocada que viu o obrigou a fechá-los novamente. Tentou se mecher e sair da posição desconfortável em que se encontrava, mas seus braços estavam amarrados às suas costas. Reparou que suas pernas também estavam amarradas, e uma dor aguda no abdômen o fez se lembrar da batalha que tivera. 

Abriu os olhos novamente, agitado, mas ainda não pôde ver nada. Fechou-os de novo e tentou se mecher, mas cada vez que se contorcia o ferimento doía mais.

-Eu ficaria quieto, se fosse você. –Escutou uma voz feminina, e levemente lunática, falando. Em seguida, sentiu seus óculos sendo colocados em seu rosto, e conseguiu abrir os olhos, apesar da claridade.

Ele estava em um cômodo que pareceria confortável, se ele não estivesse no chão. Haviam algumas poltronas espalhadas, e uma cama de solteiro encostada na parede, ao lado de uma pequena estante de livros. Deduziu, pelo balanço, que estava em um navio. Localizou Heracles dormindo na cama, também amarrado. Ron estava no chão perto da cama. Harry Olhou para a mulher que falou com ele, que se sentou em uma poltrona ao lado da janela.

Ela era loira, com os cabelos compridos mal cortados e bagunçados. Tinha a pele bem clara, e os olhos azuis e vivos eram levemente esbugalhados. Tinha um ar distraído, e usava um vestido azul claro. O vestido media até o joelho, e era adornado por um espartilho que parecia apertado. Não era cheio como as mulheres geralmente usavam, e a barra era toda esfarrapada. Também tinha uma espada presa à cintura.

-Quem é você? –Perguntou Harry.

-Eu sou Luna Lovegood, primeira imediata desse navio. –Ela disse, olhando para o céu. –Mas quem deveria estar fazendo essa pergunta sou eu. Sua vida é incerta, então não consigo ver nada.

Harry franziu as sobrancelhas, sem entender do que ela falava. Deve ser louca, pensou. Mesmo assim, se apresentou.

-Eu sou Harry, Harry Potter. -O moreno achou ter visto Luna arregalar os olhos quando disse seu sobrenome, mas os olhos dela já eram arregalados naturalmente, então não deu atenção. –Porque me atacaram? O que estou fazendo aqui?

-Porque... –Foi interrompida por um resmungo de Ron, que estava acordando. Heracles já estava tentando se sentar, sem deixar de reparar no aposento e na mulher estranha. A loira sorriu. –Cada coisa tem seu tempo, e não é a hora para fazer perguntas. Vou chamar a capitã, não saiam daí.

-Como se desse pra sair. –Resmungou Ron, ainda ligeiramente tonto. –O que aconteceu?

-Fomos atacados ontem, lembra? –Respondeu Heracles. –Eram muitos piratas, e pelo jeito nossa tripulação não deu conta. E o que aquela mulher estava fazendo aqui?

-Ela é a primeira imediata daqui, acredita? –Falou Harry, e os outros dois arregalaram os olhos, surpresos. –O pior não é isso. Ontem eu fui nocauteado por uma mulher também. Nunca fiquei tão chocado na minha vida!

-E qual o problema de perder para mulheres, senhor Potter? –Perguntou uma voz feminina e imperiosa. Era a mesma mulher ruiva que atacou Harry, dessa vez com um vestido parecido com o de Luna, mas na cor vinho. A loira estava atrás dela.

-Você! –Disse o moreno num fio de voz, se encolhendo ligeiramente. Ele é que não ia provocar ela.

-É, é, sou eu mesma. –Abanou a mão como se afastasse um mosquito. –Vocês homens são tão machistas. Acham que mulheres só servem para cuidar da casa, não é? –Ela se abaixou, ficando mais próxima de Harry. –Mulheres podem ser melhores que os homens em muitos quesitos. Inclusive em lutas, você não acha? –Ela se afastou e riu.

Harry ficou hipnotizado pela voz dela, mas disfarçou quando ela ficou séria novamente. Já Heracles estava de olhos fixos na ruiva, sem acreditar no que estava vendo. Nunca viu uma mulher assim, e mesmo conhecendo-a a pouco, já a admirava.

-Caramba, é uma mulher! –Ron exclamou.

-Não diga! –Debochou Heracles. –Se você não tivesse dito, eu nunca ia adivinhar!

-Ora, seu... –Ron começou furioso, mas foi interrompido por Harry.

-Francamente! –Disse ele, indignado. –Como vocês conseguem brigar até em situações como essa? –Os dois ficaram quietos novamente. –Ótimo. –Se virou para a mulher ruiva. –Agora você pode me dizer quem é você? –Ela levantou uma sobrancelha com o modo com que ele falou, e ele se encolheu. –Desculpe. –Disse com a voz fraca.

-Meu nome não é importante, então me chame apenas de Gina. Eu sou a capitã desse navio, como já deve ter percebido.

-E por que nós estamos presos? –Perguntou Heracles, educadamente. Se até Harry se encolhia perto da ruiva, ele é que não ia irritá-la.

-Eu não sei. –Todos caíram de cara no chão, e ela deu de ombros. –Pergunte a Luna, ela é a vidente aqui. Só capturei vocês porque ela disse que tinha que ser feito.

-Videntes não existem. –Disse Heracles, incrédulo.

-Ah, existem sim. Assim como existem pessoas que mudam a aparência, outras que falam com cobras, algumas que se transformam em animais e até mesmo bruxos e lobisomens! –A capitã falou, mas Heracles parecia certo de sua opinião.

-Não existem não! –Afirmou ele. –Você está fantasiando, nada disso existe!

-Então você não acredita? –Heracles confirmou com a cabeça, e Gina sorriu maliciosamente. –Que tal um teste? Luna, me diga o segredo mais importante dessa pessoa.

Todos no cômodo viram os olhos de Luna brilharem por alguns segundos. Heracles prendeu a respiração. Depois, a loira cochichou algo no ouvido da capitã, que aumentou o sorriso.

-Interessante hein? –Ela disse, e foi até Heracles. Cortou as cordas que prendiam seus pés, e o fez se levantar. Antes que ele pudesse protestar, Gina rasgou o casaco e a blusa de Heracles. Em seguida, desenrolou o pano grosso que estava enrolado em seu abdômen.

Harry e Ron ficaram chocados por terem sido atacados por mulheres, mas o choque não se comparava ao que sentiam agora. Quando Gina terminou de desenrolar Heracles, seus queixos foram até o chão. O que era aquilo? SEIOS? ESPARTILHO? Faixas apertadas em volta dos SEIOS? CINTURA FINA? E principalmente... SEIOS?

-Tcharaaam! E aqui está o grande segredo! –A capitã zombou. –Até que você é bonitinha, HER-MI-O-NE.

-Vo... Você... Você é... –Ron desmaiou antes de conseguir terminar a frase. E Harry abria e fechava a boca como um peixe fora d'água, olhando fixamente os seios do amigo, digo, da amiga.

-Não é muito agradável ter um homem olhando assim os seios de uma mulher. –Luna disse, enquanto dava um tapa nas costas de Harry. Ele acordou do transe em que se encontrava.

-O QUÊEEEE? –Ele gritou, achando tentadora a idéia de desmaiar. –Você é uma mulher! Como? Por quê? Quando?

-São muitas perguntas... – Intrometeu-se a ruiva, suspirando.

-Capitã, contenha-se! Não é hora para isso! - Repreendeu Luna, embora olhasse para a janela.

-Tá, tá! Já entendi. – Disse a capitã fazendo careta.

-Des... Desculpe Harry. – Suspirou Hermione.

-Como?! Porque se fingiu de homem todo esse tempo? – Disse o moreno.

A garota, que estava nervosa e à beira de lágrimas, explodiu. –E O QUE VOCÊ QUERIA QUE EU FIZESSE? TODA A SOCIEDADE É COPLETAMENTE MACHISTA! –Lágrimas grossas rolavam de seus olhos, enquanto ela tentava se cobrir com os restos de seu casaco. –SE DEPENDESSE DOS HOMENS, EU NUNCA PODERIA ESTUDAR! EU TERIA QUE SER SUBMISSA E OBEDECER A ORDENS O TEMPO TODO! SABE O QUANTO ISSO É FRUSTRANTE?

-Mas... Nós não somos seus amigos? –Harry perguntou timidamente. –Porque não contou pra gente? Você sabe que eu o aceitaria, digo, a aceitaria.

-Eu sei que você não é TÃO machista, Harry. –Ela disse suavemente. –Mas o Ron NUNCA iria aceitar! Ele é machista e hipócrita como todos os outros, contaria pra todos! –Terminou ferozmente.

-Ele não... –Foi interrompido pela capitã.

-Okey, chega de lenga-lenga. Ela é uma mulher, e ponto, aceite logo isso. –Virou se para Hermione. –Agora, você vem comigo. Vamos tirar esses trapos de você. –A arrastou cômodo afora sem tempo para contestar.

Harry continuou olhando durante longos minutos pela porta que Gina e Heracles, ou seja lá que nome for, saíram. Luna tinha fechado a porta, e estava novamente sentada na poltrona ao lado da janela, vigiando-os. Desviou o olhar da porta quando escutou Ron resmungar, acordando novamente.

-Harry... –Ele disse ainda zonzo, tentando se levantar sem sucesso. –Eu tive um sonho tão estranho! Sonhei que estávamos num navio cheio de piratas mulheres. Tinha até uma vidente! –Exclamou. -E aí, a gente descobria que o Heracles era mulher, e que tinha até seios. Não é estranho?

Harry olhou torto para ele. –Não foi sonho, Ron. Estamos num navio cheio de mulheres, tem uma vidente e Heracles é uma mulher.

Ron arregalou os olhos, e em seguida desmaiou novamente.

-Ele é meio estranho, não? –Perguntou Luna, distraidamente. Harry só olhou torto para ela.

* * *

Hermione estava na cabine da capitã, já que foi arrastada por Gina. Era um cômodo espaçoso, com uma enorme cama bagunçada e cheia de almofadas, uma mesa cheia de pergaminhos, e um sofá amontoado de roupas. Era uma bagunça enorme, pensou olhando algumas garrafas vazias rolando pelo chão e o armário aberto. A capitã pareceu ler seus pensamentos, já que chutou uma das garrafas para debaixo da cama.

-Se você fizer algum comentário eu te farei usar um vestido de prostituta. –Gina disse, olhando torto.

-Eu não ia falar nada! –Exclamou Hermione, rapidamente. –Mas porque me trouxe aqui?

-Pra te ensinar uma lição. –Disse a capitã, enquanto revirava o armário. Pegou um vestido rosa claro e jogou para Hermione. –Vamos, vá ali e vista isso. –Apontou para uma porta no cômodo.

Hermione analisou discretamente o vestido enquanto se dirigia para o outro cômodo. Surpreendeu-se por encontrar lá uma grande tina de tomar banho, pinicos e vasilhas de lavar o rosto. Vestiu-se e voltou ao quarto.

-O que é aquilo ali? –Apontou para a porta, curiosa. –Quer dizer, só tem objetos de higiene pessoal que normalmente ficam nos quartos. Porque colocou em cômodos separados?

-Quarto com cheiro de urina e fezes é terrível. –Resmungou a ruiva, fazendo uma careta. –Melhor deixar tudo separado.

A morena acenou com a cabeça, concordando.

-De qualquer jeito, essa não é a questão principal no momento. –Disse Gina. –Esse vestido ficou bem em você, pode ficar com ele.

E ela tinha razão. O vestido tinha caído perfeitamente em Hermione. Tinha alguns detalhes em branco, e o corpete era bem apertado. A saia ia até a canela da morena, e não era muito cheia. A cor também tinha combinado com a pele e os cabelos de Hermione.

-Eu não estou acostumado a usar vestido. –Disse, desconfortável. –Eu só uso vestidos quando meus tios e primos vão lá em casa. –A ruiva levantou as sobrancelhas, descrente.

-Seu pai permitia que você se vestisse de homem?

-Ele sempre disse que queria que eu fosse feliz. E se eu queria liberdade, ele não seria contra mim, mesmo tendo que me vestir assim.

A ruiva deu de ombros. –Mesmo que se vista assim, você não vai ser totalmente livre. Você fica presa na sua própria mentira.

-Eu sei, mas não tinha outro jeito. –Suspirou. –Meu sonho é ser médico, digo, médica, mas mulheres sequer podem estudar direito. Só é permitido a nós aprender a ler e a escrever; eu não poderia estudar se fosse uma mulher.

-Eu sei um jeito de você estudar sem se vestir de homem. –Deu um sorriso de canto. –Mas agora, sente-se ali. –Apontou para a cadeira perto da mesa. –Eu vou dar um jeito nesse seu cabelo.

* * *

Depois que a capitã e Her –qual era o nome mesmo?- saíram, Harry ficou alguns minutos tentando se levantar, enquanto esperava Ron acordar. Tinha que fugir de qualquer maneira. Ele tinha um propósito, e não poderia perder tempo ali, também precisava saber o que aconteceu com o restante da tripulação. A loira que o vigiava viu sua dificuldade em se levantar, e desamarrou seus pés. 

-É melhor ficar quietinho. –Ela disse, parecendo ler seus pensamentos. –Se não quiser arrumar problemas, não tente fugir.

-Quem disse que eu ia tentar fugir? –Retrucou o moreno.

-Está escrito na sua testa. –Ela disse simplesmente, e voltou a se sentar na poltrona, depois de pegar algum livro na estante.

-Mas que... –Foi interrompido por um gemido de Ron, que parecia estar acordando pela terceira vez. O ruivo, dessa vez, parecia envergonhado por ter desmaiado pelo choque.

-Err... Não foi um sonho, né? –Ele perguntou, mesmo já sabendo a resposta. Harry não se deu ao trabalho de responder, e o ruivo se concentrou em tentar se desamarrar para poder se sentar direito.

-Você é mole demais. –Resmungou. –Ei, você de cabelo loiro!

-Eu já disse meu nome. –A loira disse, ainda concentrada no livro.

-Era... Lu... Lúcia! –A loira negou com a cabeça.- Então, Luzia! –Ela olhou pela janela novamente. -Talvez seja... Luana?

-Você tem imaginação. –Ela disse levantando-se e se aproximou dele. –Mas precisa prestar mais atenção nas coisas à sua volta. Meu nome é Luna Lovegood.

-Que seja. –Ele resmungou, baixinho. –O que vocês fizeram com o restante da tripulação? Eles estão bem? Onde eles estão?

-A maioria está viva e bem. Mas um deles matou duas de nossas companheiras, que eram apenas crianças, que sequer estavam lutando. Ele será jogado ao mar mais tarde, para ser devorado pelos monstros marinhos.

-Certo. –Harry disse, sem contestar. Ele não aprovava mortes também, se não tinha necessidade disso. Principalmente de crianças e mulheres. –Mas onde o capitão e os outros estão?

-No Bella Dama. Estão todos amarrados, e algumas de nossas irmãs estão vigiando-os e navegando o navio. Encontraremos-nos amanhã.

Harry assentiu com a cabeça. Pelo menos estavam vivos. Esperaria Heracles –qual era o outro nome dele, digo, dela?- e depois veriam o que fazer. Ela era mais inteligente que ele e Ron juntos, Ela encontraria a solução.

* * *

Quando o Bella Dama foi atacado, havia uma intensa tempestade acontecendo. Essa era uma vantagem que os piratas souberam usar muito bem. Nessa noite, Remus Lupin estava exausto. Apesar de ter estado doente nos dias anteriores, embarcou com Sirius para as águas piratas. Sempre esteve ao lado do amigo, e não seria nesse momento decisivo da vida dele que sairia do seu lado. 

Mas a vida¹ não quis que ele acompanhasse Sirius. Durante a tempestade, quando o ataque começou, Remus foi jogado ao mar. Tentou de todas as maneiras voltar para o navio, mas a correnteza o levava para longe. O cansaço se fez presente em pouco tempo, e ele não teve outra opção além de desistir. Por sorte, um dos botes dos piratas foi parar perto dele. Remus subiu nele, e desmaiou pouco tempo depois.

Acordou quando o sol já estava alto. Para todo lugar que olhava, ele só via água e mais água. Nem sinal do Bella Dama, dos piratas ou de algum continente. Ficou dias à deriva, passando a maior parte do tempo desacordado, devido à fome e ao cansaço. Até que um dia ele avistou uma ilha.

A correnteza o levava na direção da ilha, mas em certo momento ele teve que remar. Gastou suas forças restantes, e conseguiu chegar em terra firme. Antes de desmaiar novamente, teve a impressão de ter visto um castelo escondido entre a mata.

* * *

¹- Mas a vida, a vida é uma caixinha de surpresas! 

Quem nunca viu Joseph Climber?

* * *

N/B: Adoro Joseph Climber, morro de rir; logo que vi essa parte lembrei do vídeo. 

O capítulo tá muito bom, só tô com peninha do pobre Lupin, tadinho, não merecia. ; Tô adorando a doce e avoada Luna, e o desastrado Rony. Enfim, tá muito bom. D Esperando o quinto. Beijo. ;

N/A: Eu tive que colocar essa nota. Meu pai ficou dias falando do vídeo, quando o viu. Muito bom! Agora, eu tenho uma beta! É a Guta -gutapop arroba hotmail ponto com-, e ela está me ajudando muito. Yo ho! Enfim, esse capítulo deu um bocado de trabalho, não tanto quanto o quinto está dando. Já escrevi uma parte dele. Ficou uma bosta, mas conto com minha nova beta para melhorá-lo! Abusada, eu? Magina!

Inventei uma sessão aqui nos capítulos da minha fic. Usarei para postar curiosidades sobre piratas, histórias, livros e outras coisas interessantes da época. Também vou usar pra falar sobre músicas, animes, mangas, fics e tudo o que me der na telha. xD Espero que gostem.

**Extras **

* * *

**Parley** – Quer dizer "Parlamentação" em inglês. Não existe "Parola" ou "Parolar", o certo é "Parley". Existe um artigo no código dos piratas sobre isso. Quando algum prisioneiro, ou algo parecido, perde "Parlamentação", os piratas não podem tocar no prisioneiro e têm que o levar para o capitão. Toda pessoa em parlamentação deve ser levada ao capitão sem ser machucada. 

**Savvy** – É uma gíria pirata. Vem de "save", que significa "salvo", "seguro". Mas leve em conta que em inglês eles usam uma palavra para vários significados, encaixando-a na frase da maneira mais esdrúxula possível. Viaje: savvy – save – salvar – proteger – guardar – compreender – entender – savvy!

É sim uma longa conexão, mas a pessoa deve sempre estar alerta a qualquer tipo de uso inapropriado de uma palavra em uma frase, pois pode significar algo que tenha sentido se você simplesmente prestar atenção e abrir a sua mente. Também se deve interpretar que sentido a frase tem, para aí sim poder encaixar a palavra e seu respectivo sentido.

Como exemplo, tem uma cena no filme Piratas do Caribe. Quando o guarda diz a Jack e Will que eles nunca conseguiriam roubar o navio, Jack responde: "Filho... eu sou o Capitão Jack Sparrow, savvy?" Nesse caso é como se fosse assim: "Filho... eu sou o Capitão Jack Sparrow, entendeu?" No sentido de mostrar a ele quem ele era, pois seu nome era conhecido por seus feitos e escapadas. Ou seja, sendo ele O Capitão Jack Sparrow, ele poderia fazer aquele navio sair da baía estalando os dedos!

* * *

Um pouquinho de cultura pirata para vocês! Acho que deu pra entender tudo direitinho, né? Não sei se usarei os termos na fic, mas pode ser que aconteça. Enfim, os textos não são meus, eu pesquisei e achei isso. Acho que foi no orkut, e não lembro onde, então não tem como eu dar créditos. Só corrigi um pouquinho o texto, mas é praticamente a mesma coisa. 

No próximo capítulo, vou tentar lembrar de colocar mais sobre os códigos de conduta dos piratas e afins. Até mais!


	6. V Toque Mágico

**Capítulo V**

* * *

Enquanto esperava ser atendida pelo senhor Evans, o avô de seu noivo, Fleur Delacourt pensava em sua vida, e em quando conhecera Harry. Ela pertencia à sociedade da mais alta classe da França, filha de nobres muito ricos. Também era bela e elegante com seus longos cabelos loiros e olhos azuis, característica marcante de toda a família.

Durante toda sua vida, ouviu seus pais lhe falarem sobre o lugar da mulher na sociedade. Que pertencia ao pai, e futuramente ao marido, como se fosse um objeto qualquer. Um marido rico e nobre que lhe foi arranjado desde bebê, sem que ela pudesse sequer escolher. Um marido que nunca poderia amar, pois segundo seus pais o amor não existia.

Ela sempre contestou os ensinos dos pais. Para ela, mulheres poderiam ser tão capazes quanto os homens. Mulheres como ela não deveriam ser tratadas como objetos. E ela acreditava no amor, mesmo que não amasse ninguém. Ainda.

Tentando ser dona do próprio nariz, começou a quebrar as regras dos pais, mesmo que secretamente. Mentindo que fazia aulas de balé, uma Fleur de treze anos freqüentava aulas de esgrima e equitação em um clube longe da sua casa. Poderia não ser tão forte quanto os garotos, mas era esperta e corajosa. Desafiava e vencia todos os garotos da turma, e era a melhor.

Dois anos depois conheceu Harry Potter, em um encontro de nobres da França e da Inglaterra. Ele era três anos mais novo, mas ela o achou encantador. Pois apesar de rico e nobre, ele respeitava as mulheres, e as tratava como iguais. Ele e os amigos conversaram com ela, e em nenhum momento ele a discriminou. Cada vez que Harry demonstrava que tinha um coração bom, sua admiração por ele crescia. Será que isso é amor? Ela se perguntava. E quis acreditar que sim.

Ficou anos sem vê-lo novamente, mas não o esqueceu. Pouco antes de chegar na melhor idade para se casar, o noivo que ela não conhecia morreu, doente. Seu pai fez o que pôde para lhe arranjar um novo noivo o quanto antes. Nunca passou pela sua cabeça que poderia ficar feliz com o novo noivado. Qual não foi sua surpresa ao descobrir que se casaria com Harry! Apesar de ter um pai desconhecido, o senhor Delacourt disse que o sobrenome da mãe valia pelos dois, e que foi o melhor partido livre que ele encontrou. Depois disso, aceitou sem contestar seu noivado. Antes com Harry do que com qualquer outro.

Assim que soube que o padrinho de Harry tinha morrido, foi o mais depressa que pôde para a Inglaterra. Infelizmente, quando chegou, ele tinha viajado. Sem saber o que fazer, foi visitar o avô dele, à procura de notícias.

* * *

Naquele dia, o senhor Evans tinha a visita da noiva de seu neto. Os dois conversavam no escritório de Nicolau, em sua casa. Estavam sentados em poltronas diferentes, e bebiam chá.

-Enton foi porr causa disso que Arrrry viajou? –Fleur perguntou, com seu sotaque carregado. –Ele foi tentarr vingarr sua padrrrinho?

-Sim. –Bebeu um gole do chá. –Temo que ele não volte com vida. Disseram-me que o ataque ao Bella Dama foi um massacre total. Esses homens que Harry procura devem ser assassinos impiedosos.

Fleur suspirou, triste. –Eu querrria terr vindo antes que ele parrrtisse, e quem sabe terr ido com ele. Deve ser terrrivel ficarr sozinho em um momento como essa.

-Você realmente gosta dele, correto? –O velho perguntou, dando um pequeno sorriso.

-Sim, eu gostarr demais dele. Ele é o único homem que eu conhecerrr com quem eu gostarrria de casar. Ele tem carrráter, non é igual aos outrrros.

Nicolau deu um sorriso de canto. –Deve ser de família. A mãe dele também tinha um grande coração, e um grande senso de justiça. –Respirou pesadamente. -Eu jamais superarei a morte de minha única filha.

-Imagino que tenha sido uma grrande mulherrr. –Ela disse, olhando pro lado. –Eu gostarrria de serr parrrecida com ela. –Suspirou novamente. –De qualquer maneirrra, apenas esperrro encontrrrarr Arrry novamente.

-Gostaria de ficar até que ele retorne?

-Se não forr nenhum incômoda, senhorrr, eu gostarrria muito. –Respondeu, com um sorriso esperançoso.

* * *

Hermione foi levada de volta ao cômodo onde estavam Harry e Ron por duas piratas que Gina chamou. Ela podia ter feito uma pequena amizade com a capitã, mas ainda assim era uma prisioneira. Estava usando um vestido, e o cabelo estava preso num coque que a capitã fez. Sentiu-se envergonhada com o olhar que os amigos direcionavam para ela. Principalmente Ron, que parecia devorá-la com os olhos. Ou ele estava tentando matá-la com um olhar?

-Err... Oi. –Ela disse, timidamente. Ron pareceu perceber o que fazia, já que virou a cabeça pro lado, emburrado.

-Oi, hum, Heracles? –Harry perguntou, embora tivesse certeza que esse não era o nome verdadeiro do amigo, digo, amiga.

-É Her-mi-o-ne. Hermione. Não é tão difícil assim. –Ela respondeu. Sentou-se no chão perto dos dois, que estavam afastados da pirata que os vigiava.

-Certo. Herminione, você descobriu alguma coisa com a capitã? –Ele disse baixinho, para que Luna não escutasse.

-Não muito. E é Her-mi-o-ne. –Ela explicou pacientemente. –O que descobri foi que Dumbledore é padrinho da capitã, e que ela não deixa ninguém se aproximar dele. Ela é bastante superprotetora, então mesmo que ela estivesse do outro lado do mundo nós não conseguiríamos chegar lá.

-Mas nós precisamos chegar lá de qualquer jeito. –Harry disse.

-E como nós vamos fazer isso? –Ron perguntou, embora estivesse ignorando Hermione ligeiramente. Ela pareceu ofendida com o gesto dele.

-Nós podemos convencê-la de que não somos perigosos, e que não vamos atacar eles, Ronald. –Ela disse, com a voz áspera.

-Eu duvido que aquela maluca vá acreditar em nós! –Ron retrucou.

-Como você é pessimista! Ela também não é um monstro, sabia?

-Viu, Harry? Já está até mesmo defendendo a nova amiguinha! –As orelhas de Ron começaram a ficarem rubras. –Mulheres sempre acreditam nas outras, e a gente sempre se ferra!

Harry suspirou. Ele não ia se meter na briga dessa vez.

Enquanto esperava os dois amigos pararem de brigar, se estapeando ou não, viu Gina entrar de novo no cômodo, e dispensar Luna. Ela andou até Harry.

-Eles são sempre assim? –Perguntou, assistindo a briga.

-O tempo todo. Acho que agora eu sei o porque.

-Está na escrito na testa deles, e apenas eles não enxergam. –Ela puxou uma cadeira e sentou-se, já desviando a atenção da briga para o moreno. -Percebi no momento em que entrei aqui. –Explicou-se.

Ele deu de ombros, virando-se de costas para ela, fingindo prestar atenção nos amigos. Ela não gostou de ser ignorada.

-Olhe para mim quando eu estiver falando com você. –Ela ordenou, e ele ignorou-a novamente. –Você é sempre mal educado assim com os outros? –Ela perguntou quase gritando, irritada. Ele virou-se para ela com uma expressão de raiva.

-Eu não vejo motivos pra ser educado com alguém que me prende sem nem saber o porquê! –Ele gritou, chamando a atenção dos amigos. –Se quer que eu seja um cavalheiro, então me solte! Eu preciso fazer algo, e você está me atrapalhando!

Ela fechou o rosto, aborrecida. -O que diabos você precisa fazer que tem tanta pressa?

-Não é da sua conta! –Ele disse, virando a cara novamente. –Apenas me solte e eu farei o possível para nunca mais vê-la novamente!

Ela levantou-se irritada, mas não desamarrou as mãos dele, que continuavam atadas, assim como as de Ron. Ela foi até o ruivo, desamarrou-o e voltou até Harry. Antes que ele pudesse falar "idiota" ela o jogou no chão e amarrou seus pés novamente. Também colocou um pedaço de pano da boca dele, impedindo-o de falar.

-Isso é para você aprender a não implicar comigo! –Ela gritou, sem reparar nas expressões assustadas de Ron e Hermione. –Vai ser o único amarrado até que saia do meu navio!

-Você não está exagerando, Gina? –Hermione perguntou. Mas a capitã já estava saindo do cômodo, batendo a porta com força.

-Até já está chamando a desconhecida pelo nome! –Ron apontou, ignorando o amigo que gemia, tentando falar. –Daqui a pouco me prende também só porque eu sou homem!

-O único preconceituoso aqui é você! –Ela gritou. –Que não aceita que eu seja uma mulher mais inteligente que você!

-Você não pode dizer as coisas por mim! Homem ou não, você é uma mentirosa! -Gritou. –Nós éramos seus amigos! Por que não contou pra gente?

-Viu o que você disse? "Éramos seus amigos!" Eu sabia que você nunca aceitaria. –Ela disse baixo, saindo do cômodo em seguida. Ron podia jurar que escutou um soluço.

-HMMMMMMM! –Harry gemeu, tentando chamar a atenção de Ron. Dessa vez ele conseguiu.

-Desculpa amigão. –Ele disse, quando chegou perto. Deu dois tapinhas nas costas de Harry. –Mas eu não vou te desamarrar não. Imagina se aquela doida cisma comigo também! –Harry lançou a ele um olhar fulminante, mas Ron fingiu não ver e saiu do cômodo, deixando Harry sozinho. "Mas que merda!" Pensou.

* * *

Depois de sair do cômodo, Hermione subiu no cesto de gávea, no alto do mastro principal¹. Passou pela capitã, e como ela não fez menção de impedi-la, seguiu o caminho rapidamente. Sentou-se lá em cima, olhando o horizonte e pensando. Porque Ron não podia aceitá-la do jeito que ela era? Fungou, e limpou as lágrimas, tentando parar de chorar. Viu quando ele saiu do cômodo, procurando-a, e se escondeu para que ele não a achasse. Também não percebeu que no cesto já tinha uma pirata.

-Ei garota, não chora não! Chorar faz mal, sabia? –Hermione pulou de susto, virando-se rapidamente. Assustou-se novamente quando viu os cabelos curtos e rosa da mulher. Ela vestia uma calça um pouco larga, uma blusa sem mangas e uma bota de cano curto e sem salto.

-Des- Desculpe. Eu não percebi que você estava aqui.

-Geralmente as pessoas reparam em mim mais rápido. –Ela sorriu, amigavelmente. –Talvez eu deva mudar a cor dos meus cabelos. O que você acha de verde-limão?

-Verde-limão? Como você vai pintar... –Parou de falar quando viu a mulher fechar os olhos em concentração, e em seguida, os cabelos mudarem de cor e ficarem compridos. –AHHH! –Gritou, e a pirata fez bico, se sentando ao lado de uma assustada Hermione.

-Porque todo mundo grita quando me vê fazendo isso pela primeira vez? –Reclamou em tom de brincadeira. –Eu não mordo não, tá? –Sorriu de novo, estendendo a mão. –Eu sou Ninphadora Tonks, mas se não quiser ter os cabelos roxos por uma semana, é melhor me chamar apenas de Tonks.

-Hermione Granger. –Respondeu ao cumprimento, apertando hesitantemente a mão da mulher. –Como você fez isso?

-Como mudei a cor dos meus cabelos? –A garota acenou com a cabeça, afirmando. –Bem, é magia. É um dom de família, embora nem todos o tenham.

-Meu Deus. –Hermione murmurou. –Depois de hoje, nunca mais vou duvidar de nada. –Tonks riu.

-Bem, magia também não faz milagres. Além disso, muitas pessoas têm magia, mas poucas sabem usá-la. –Cutucou Hermione nas costelas. –Até mesmo você tem magia, embora não saiba.

-Eu? –Arregalou os olhos. –Mas eu não vejo o futuro, nem mudo a cor dos meus cabelos.

-Isso é porque sua magia ainda não foi modelada. Quando você souber usá-la, vai ser de grande ajuda. Além disso, não existe só esse tipo de magia.

-Então você faz mais alguma coisa interessante? –Perguntou curiosa, sentindo falta de um pedaço de pergaminho.

-Bem, eu posso mudar qualquer parte do meu corpo que eu quiser. –Disse, ficando idêntica a Hermione, que olhava boquiaberta.

-Isso é realmente legal! –As duas sorriram, como num espelho.

-Eu também posso transformar outras pessoas e objetos, mas para isso eu preciso de uma varinha. –Tirou um pedaço de madeira do bolso, mostrando para a jovem. –Se quiser, eu posso mudar a cor do seu cabelo também, mas só por algum tempo.

Hermione pegou a varinha nas mãos. –Eu gosto dos meus cabelos. Como isso funciona? –Perguntou, referindo-se à varinha, e a sacudiu. Faíscas douradas saíram dela, e ela jogou o pedaço de madeira de volta para Tonks, com os olhos arregalados. –O que foi isso?

-Eu não disse que você tinha magia também? –A mulher falou, rindo da reação de Hermione. –Uma varinha sozinha não é capaz de fazer magia. Ela apenas canaliza os poderes de uma pessoa, para os encantamentos serem mais fáceis de realizar.

-Onde eu consigo uma dessas, Tonks? Onde posso aprender a usar magia? Que tipo de magia eu tenho? O que...

-Vai com calma, Hermione! -Tonks exclamou, interrompendo-a. –Infelizmente, só quem pode te responder é a capitã. –Hermione fez uma cara decepcionada, e Tonks se explicou. –Foram ordens dela, nós não podemos dizer a ninguém onde se aprende essas coisas.

-Tudo bem. –Hermione deu de ombros, decepcionada. –Vou falar com ela depois.

-HERMINE! –Ron gritou, quando finalmente a avistou. Subiu até o cesto, onde a viu. –HERMINE, ME DESCULPE! EU... –Parou de falar quando viu Hermione e Tonks, que ainda estava idêntica a ela. –AHHH! SÃO GÊMEAS! SÃO GÊMEAS! –Gritou, quase caindo da escada de corda.

-Pare de fazer escândalo, Ronald! –Hermione sibilou. Tonks gargalhava, e voltava ao normal, com os cabelos curtos e cor-de-rosa. Ron ficou esverdeado.

-QUE DIABOS FOI ISSO, AGORA? –Gritou chocado, depois falou desesperadamente. -Eu estou tendo alucinações? Eu estou muito novo pra morrer!

Hermione foi até ele, puxando-o para que ele se sentasse, e depois deu um tapa no rosto dele, fazendo-o voltar para a realidade. –Pare de fazer escândalos!

-O qu-quê foi isso, ag-agora? –Ele perguntou, gaguejando. Ela girou os olhos, acenando com a mão para Tonks, que estava descendo.

-Ela é uma bruxa, também, assim como Luna. –Explicou, o resto de sua paciência se esgotando. -Tonks pode mudar a forma das coisas.

Ele arregalou os olhos. –Caramba! E eu achei que estava ficando louco! –Sacudiu a cabeça, virando-se pra Hermione. –Eu vim pedir desculpas, Hermine. Eu não devia ter falado aquelas coisas.

Ela ficou ligeiramente emocionada. –Só o desculpo de me chamar pelo meu nome certo.

-Mas seu nome não é Hermine? –Ele perguntou, confuso.

-Repete comigo, Ron. Her-mi-O-ne. Hermione. Com um "o" no meio, entendeu? –Ela bufou. –Pelo menos você não me chamou de Herminione, como o Harry.

-Falando nele, ele continua amarrado lá. –Ela arregalou os olhos, preocupada.

-Porque você não o desamarrou?

-Você acha que eu quero que aquela mulher cisme comigo? –Ele perguntou, parecendo ofendido. –Imagina se ela inventa de me amarrar também!

-Só se você merecer. –A capitã, que tinha acabado de subir, se pronunciou, fazendo com que Ron pulasse pelo susto. –Vá desamarrar seu amigo, mas não conte a ele que fui eu quem mandou. Ou então... –Olhou ameaçadoramente para ele, que saiu dali rapidamente, sem falar nada.

-Você realmente gosta de assustar as pessoas. –Hermione tinha um olhar repreendedor. Gina deu de ombros.

-O que vou fazer se eles me acham assustadora? –Sorriu, maliciosamente. Depois, mudou de assunto. –Você viu algo no horizonte hoje?

-Não. Não que eu tenha percebi... –Se interrompeu quando viu, não muito longe, um navio com velas negras. Não dava para ver a bandeira, mas Hermione imaginou que fosse outro navio pirata. –Oh Meu Deus! Vamos ser atacadas!

Gina olhou na direção em que a outra olhava, e depois sorriu feliz. –Não se preocupe. –Colocou a mão no ombro da outra. –São aliados.

-Mais piratas? –Ela murmurou, aflita. A capitã levantou uma das sobrancelhas.

-Algo contra? –Sibilou a ruiva.

-Não, não. –respondeu, sem graça. –É só que, hm, vocês geralmente não tem uma boa reputação. Ainda estou me acostumando com o fato de que sou uma prisioneira, e que apesar disso não estão me fazendo mal nenhum.

-Que seja. –Deu de ombros, enquanto olhava para um pontinho voador que vinha em sua direção. Quando chegou mais perto, Hermione pôde ver a bela ave. Era um falcão preto com os olhos azuis, extremamente bonito e raro. Parou voando em frente a Gina.

-Olá Aquiles. –Ela disse, enquanto pegava um pedaço de pergaminho na pata estendida do pássaro. –Recados de Bill, hm? –A ave voou para o alto, fez alguns círculos no ar e em seguida voltou para o outro navio.

-Quem é Bill? –Hermione perguntou, curiosa.

-É meu irmão. –Respondeu, depois de ler o pergaminho. –Na verdade, o nome dele é Guilherme, ou Gui, mas alguns anos atrás ele bateu a cabeça e perdeu parte da memória, e cismou que se chama Bill.-Cruzou os braços, mostrando irritação. -Ninguém conseguiu tirar isso daquela cabeça dura, então ficou assim mesmo.

-Ah. E o que ele esqueceu?

-Além do nome? Esqueceu da nossa família. –Disse, com uma pontinha de tristeza. –Meu padrinho não pode nos contar quem eles são, e eu saberia mais deles através de Bill. Eu era muito nova para me lembrar, mas ele é dez anos mais velho que eu. A única coisa que ele se lembra, é que nossa mãe mandou ele cuidar de mim. –Nessa parte ela bufou. –E agora, ele vem de mês em mês atrás de mim, pra ver se eu não estou metida em confusão. Eu sei cuidar de mim mesma!

Hermione riu. –Deve ser bom ter um irmão para cuidar da gente. Eu nunca tive irmãos, então nunca tive esse tipo de sentimento. –Gina a olhou confusa.

-Aquele moleque irritante não é seu irmão, não?

-Quem? –Franziu as sobrancelhas. –Ron?

-Não o ruivo. –Abanou uma das mãos como se espantasse uma mosca. –Eu falei do irritante, não do seu namorado.

-Do que você está falando? –Hermione guinchou, assustada. –Eu nem gosto dele!

-Imagina. –Rolou os olhos, mas não insistiu. –De qualquer jeito, me enganei. Ele saberia que você era uma menina, se fosse o caso.

-Sim. –Respondeu simplesmente, encerrando a conversa. As duas sentaram no cesto, e ficaram olhando o pôr-do-sol enquanto esperavam o outro navio se aproximar.

* * *

¹Sabe aquele lugar em cima onde os piratas olham o horizonte? É esse o nome, segundo um livrinho que eu tenho em casa. E ele fica mesmo em cima do mastro principal.

**N/B**: A TONKS! De longe, a mais perfeita! Até que a Gina ta subindo nos meus conceitos, o Harry vai mostrar pra ela! YES! Ahueoiahueoaie. Adorei essa Fleur, sério mesmo, Amy! Bom trabalho, viu?! Amei. ;

Depois que eu li a parte da Fleur, com todos aqueles r, etc, eu saí lendo o resto da fic desse jeito, tudo eu colocava mais r, ou imaginava como ficaria afrancesado. Meu deus, completamente retardada. Ahueoiaheuoai.

**N/A: **Desculpem a demora! Era pra eu ter postado no final de semana passado, o capítulo já estava betado e tudo, mas não fui pra casa da minha mãe E aqui no meu pai ainda não tem net. Que desgraça!. Já aviso de antemão que o capítulo 6 vai demorar algum tempo, pois eu ainda não consegui escrever nem a primeira cena. Não é falta de idéia, porque eu já tenho noção no que vou fazer nesse capítulo, mas é que não estou com vontade de escrever. Escrever sem vontade é muito, muito ruim. Mas espero não demorar muito, porque eu também fico ansiosa, querendo postá-los logo.

Alguém aqui gosta de animes e mangás? Eu tenho uma oneshot de bleach, e outra a caminho. Para quem se interessar, está postada no fanfiction ponto net, é só procurar por "Amy Aine" ou "Dia Chuvoso". Não é de um shipper Cannon, porque eu detesto a personagem principal feminina, mas está legal. É Romance/Humor.

A título de curiosidade, mangá é quadrinho japonês, e anime são os desenhos, também japoneses. Geralmente a história original é do mangá, que é feito antes do anime, e muitas vezes existem enormes diferenças entre os dois. A causa disso é que o anime corre mais rápido que o mangá, e muitas vezes eles mudam a história, ou fazem fases extras, pra dar tempo do mangá se distanciar. Ou então eles terminam a história de um jeito completamente diferente, porque não esperaram o mangá. Um exemplo é FullMetal Alchemist. E certa parte, o anime fica completamente diferente do mangá. Eu, particularmente, prefiro o mangá nem vi o anime ainda, mas já não gostei da história. xD.

Eu também leio/vejo muitos mangás/animes. Sakura Card Captors, FullMetal Alchemist, Inuyasha pelamordedeus, a dublagem ficou horrorosa. Assistam legendado!, Bleach, Tsubasa Chronicles, xxxHolic, Rayearth, Gravitation, Death Note, D. Gray Man, e talvez outros que não lembro no momento. Recomendo todos, são muito legais. Deu pra ver que meu gosto varia bastante, né? Tem de todo tipo risos. Esse final de semana, eu assisti duas séries de animes inteiras. Eram poucos episódios, então não foi muita coisa. Vi FullMetal Panic e Fruits Basket.

O FMPanic é bem legal, embora o título sempre me faça lembrar de FullMetal Alchemist, que é completamente diferente. Panic é bem legal, embora tenha algumas cenas chatas e idiotas, como todo anime, mas em exagero. Não gostei taaaanto da história, mas tem uns trecos legais. São 13 episódios, e tinha um extra, eu acho, mas estava incompleto. Começa com um sargento militar bem jovem que tem que proteger uma estudante de colegial ou seria do ginásio? A minha mente insana só consegue diferenciar 1° e 2° grau, ou médio e fundamental, sabe como é... O melhor, nos primeiros episódios, é o cara que acha que todo mundo quer seqüestrar a garota, e paga muitos micos.

Fruits Basket eu já tinha lido alguns mangás, e embora seja bobo demais, tem umas partes que a gente se mata de rir. É uma história com uma garota boba até dizer chega, mas ela é boazinha. Demais pro meu gosto, aliás. que vai morar com uns garotos, porque perdeu a casa. Os garotos possuem uma maldição na família, e se transformam em um dos doze animais do calendário chinês. É meio dramalhão também, mas é gostoso de se ver. Os meus personagens preferidos são a Hana-chan amiga da principal e o Aya-chan ele se transforma em cobra, e as cenas dele são as melhores!.

Mas quanta coisa eu já falei! Acho que já chega de falar de anime, né? Aí vão os extras sobre piratas, o código comum entre eles, embora nem todos o sigam. Essa foi uma das várias versões sobre códigos dos piratas que eu achei. Em qualquer um deles, pode-se observar que piratas não eram bons. Mas como na ficção vale de tudo, na minha história existem (muitos) piratas bons. xD

**Extras II **

**A Moral do Pirata**  
- Roubar, pilhar e saquear! Pegue tudo o que puder, não devolva nada!  
- Não há heróis entre ladrões.  
O pirata nunca desperdiça algo que poderá usar depois.  
O pirata NUNCA DEIXA O RUM ACABAR.  
O pirata nunca fica em desvantagem com si mesmo por causa de outra pessoa;  
O pirata é a coisa mais importante e única realmente necessária em sua vida.  
O pirata não se apega a nada.  
O pirata não volta atrás de sua palavra. (erros de interpretação à parte)  
O pirata não mente, apenas omite a verdade.  
O pirata não se vinga, apenas devolve o troco.  
O pirata deve lealdade à sua tripulação

**As Ações do Pirata**

CARGOS  
- Todo navio deve ter, para um bom funcionamento, no mínimo: o capitão, o auxiliar do capitão, o cozinheiro, os lavadores de convés, os canhoneiros, o responsável por assuntos comerciais e o coordenador geral.  
- O Capitão coordena o navio, mas as decisões importantes devem ser tomadas por votação.  
BATALHAS  
- Quem fica para trás é deixado para trás.  
Um capitão deve afundar junto com seu navio.  
- O capitão tem direito a uma parte e meia de todos os prêmios; e o resto divide-se igualmente para a tripulação.  
TRAIÇÕES  
- Se alguém trair o resto da tripulação ou por algum outro motivo for expulso, ele deve ser abandonado numa ilha deserta com as roupas do corpo, sua espada, uma arma e uma bala.  
- Em casos menos graves, o castigo é decidido pela tripulação  
OUTRAS PESSOAS  
- Toda pessoa em parlamentação deve ser levada a tão sem ser machucada.  
- Em vista de outra pessoa e sua tripulação, deve-se sempre proteger a tripulação.


	7. VI Conhecendo

**Capítulo VI**

* * *

Na cozinha do navio chamado Voldemort, um jovem de cabelos loiros platinados tentava carregar um barril cheio até um outro homem. O mais velho cozinhava no fogão improvisado, jogando aos poucos alguns legumes no caldeirão. Ele era Rosier, o cozinheiro do navio, de rosto quase comum, exceto pela maldade que transparecia nele. O jovem era Draco Malfoy, seu novo ajudante e saco de pancadas.

-Anda logo, moleque! –O homem rosnou. –Se o almoço atrasar, vai ser sua culpa, e será você quem terá de acertar as contas com aqueles piratas lá fora!

Draco resmungou baixo. –Se não me bastasse ser ajudante de cozinheiro, ele tem que me ameaçar o tempo todo. –Resolveu arrastar o barril, já que não dava para carregá-lo.

-E não fique reclamando, ou eu te puxo as orelhas! –Ameaçou novamente. –Ouviu bem?

-Sim senhor. –O loiro respondeu. Mesmo que a idéia de ser subordinado a alguém fosse repugnante a Draco, era isso, ser jogado aos tubarões, ou coisa pior.

Quando Lucius tinha proposto a experiência a Draco, o jovem não imaginou que seria tão humilhado. De início, todos os tripulantes do navio eram estranhamente mais fortes que homens comuns, mesmo os mais magrelos. Alguns se pareciam mais com animais do que com humanos, com garras, presas e até chifres. E até existiam alguns lobisomens –eles existiam!- no navio, embora fossem parecidos com os humanos e não se transformavam quando era lua cheia, mas quando queriam.

Outros piratas tinham habilidades mágicas. Um conseguia se camuflar em qualquer lugar, embora não fosse invisível. Também tinham aqueles que congelavam ou colocavam fogo nas coisas, ou podiam enfeitiçá-las para que se movessem e fizessem sua vontade. Mas o mais forte de todos era o Capitão Riddle. Além da força absurda, ele também tinha algum escudo invisível, e parecia que nada poderia atingi-lo se ele não quisesse. Ou fora isso que ouvira falar, já que só tinha visto-o uma vez, no dia em que chegou ao navio.

No navio, existia um tipo de hierarquia, que eles chamavam de círculo. Quanto mais forte e mais leal ao mestre, em maior posição você estará. Todos os piratas do círculo eram chamados de comensais da morte, e Draco não estranhou um nome. Nenhum pirata ali era do tipo bonzinho.

No seu primeiro dia Draco foi levado à cabine de Riddle. O cômodo era muito luxuoso, decorado ricamente em tons de verde, prata e preto. Mas apesar de sombrio, o quarto do capitão não se comparava a ele próprio. O cabelo negro e comprido preso em um rabo de cavalo não escondia o rosto parecido com o de uma cobra. A pele muito pálida, o nariz pequeno e os olhos avermelhados davam a impressão de que ele não era humano. Ou talvez já não o fosse há muito tempo.

Tom Riddle, sentado em uma poltrona que parecia um trono, avaliou Draco com o olhar. Aqueles olhos o perfuraram, e deixaram-no de pêlos arrepiados. Uma sensação ruim se apoderou dele, mas ele não demonstrou nenhuma emoção desde que tinha entrado no cômodo. Manteve o semblante intacto, e fez uma reverência ao capitão. Uma grande cobra se enroscava na poltrona. Tom sorriu maldosamente, e se pronunciou.

-Mais um Malfoy. –Constatou, sem perguntar seu nome ao pirata que o levou até ali. -A postura, a face sem emoção e os cabelos loiros. Características comuns em um Malfoy. –Levantou e se aproximou de Draco. –Eu espero que tenha a mesma força de seu pai. Ele me foi muito útil em sua estada neste navio. E ainda é, espionando o governo para mim.

-Meu desejo é corresponder às suas perspectivas, Milord. –Draco disse, levantando-se, ainda que mantivesse a cabeça abaixada. Olhando para baixo, não viu quando o homem aumentou o sorriso.

-Sabe me bajular bem, como seu pai. –Esticou um dos dedos longos e finos, segurando o queixo do loiro. Draco estremeceu. –Mas ainda é muito inocente. –Largou o jovem e se dirigiu ao seu trono, sentando-se novamente. –Leve-o para ser o ajudante de Rosier, na cozinha. Talvez ele consiga aprender algo de útil por lá.

-Peço perdão, Milord, mas acho que posso ser mais do que um mero ajudante de cozinha. –Draco disse impestuosamente. Riddle o avaliou novamente com os olhos.

-Você é ousado. Isso me agrada. –Riddle estreitou os olhos. –Mas nunca conteste a minha palavra. Se quiser algo melhor que isso, derrote qualquer um dos meus comensais e tome o lugar dele. –Encostou-se da poltrona, fechando os olhos. –Agora se retirem. Não quero ser incomodado até amanhã.

-Sim, Milord. –Os dois disseram, e se retiraram. Draco respirou aliviado por sair da frente de Riddle. Ele era definitivamente assustador.

-Um novato como você não deve desafiar nenhum dos piratas desse navio. –O homem que acompanhava Draco disse de supetão, sem se virar para ele. –Espere até estar preparado, ou você pode perder a cabeça. E isso não é apenas um modo de se falar. –Draco o olhou de cima a baixo com desprezo.

-Eu não sou um covarde, muito menos um ajudante de cozinha. Se eu tiver que desafiar alguém para subir no círculo, então eu desafiarei. –Disse, com altivez. O outro o olhou com desdém.

-É assim? Então me desafie e pegue o meu lugar. –O homem falou, zombeteiro. Draco estreitou os olhos. –Eu sou o homem mais fraco desse navio. Não deve ser difícil, certo?

Draco não pensou duas vezes. Sacou a espada e avançou para o homem. O homem também desembainhou sua espada, e reteve o ataque do loiro. Depois, empurrou Draco com todas as suas forças, e o loiro foi jogado para o outro lado do navio, quase caindo na água. Chegou perto do jovem, que mostrava surpresa.

-Como você fez isso?

-Você vai aprender sozinho. –O homem disse, e aproximou o rosto, falando baixo com Draco. –Nunca subestime ninguém nesse navio. Eu sou o mais fraco em força, mas tenho outras habilidades que me colocam no topo do círculo. Seu pai pediu que eu o vigiasse. Ele foi bastante generoso comigo, mas eu não vou dar moleza para você. É melhor que se comporte e siga as minhas ordens. Se não, morrerá em poucos dias.

-Sim senhor. –Draco disse, à contragosto. Se esse homem era o mais fraco em força, os outros deveriam ser monstros. A princípio, era melhor escutar o homem que estava na sua frente. –E qual é o seu nome?

-Não lembra de mim? –Perguntou, arqueando uma sobrancelha. –Severus Snape, seu padrinho. –Draco arregalou os olhos, surpreso.

-Eu pensei que você estava morto! Eu não o vejo desde que era uma criança! –Snape fez um som de desprezo.

-Foi necessário que me dessem como morto. Sem mais perguntas. Vou levá-lo à cozinha. Tente não atrair muita atenção, e não desobedeça Rosier. Ele também está no topo do círculo, e é perigoso quando está irritado.

Snape conduziu Draco até a cozinha do navioEra estranhamente limpa, para uma cozinha desse tipo. Rosier, o cozinheiro, tinha uma perna de pau, e algumas cicatrizes no rosto e no corpo. Tinha quase a mesma idade de seu pai, embora Rosier parecesse mais com um torturado de guerra. Não aparentava ter vivido duelos comuns, assim como seus companheiros, mas, com certeza, possuía cicatrizes mais profundas.

-Rosier, o Lorde das Trevas mandou um novo ajudante para você. –Snape anunciou. –Tente não matá-lo tão rápido, como você fez com o Goyle.

-Goyle? Gregory Goyle? –Draco perguntou, boquiaberto. Um de seus companheiros da escola, que estava desaparecido há meses?

-O garoto era estúpido como uma porta, Snape. –Rosier resmungou, ignorando Draco. –Se esse aí for mais esperto, vai durar mais.

-Eu espero que você sequer pense em matá-lo. –Snape retrucou. –Ele é Draco Malfoy, filho de Lucius Malfoy, e o mestre se mostrou interessado. Ele pode vir a ser útil quando aprender alguma coisa. –Rosier resmungou mais um pouco, antes de acenar com a cabeça. Virou-se para Draco.

-Se não quiser morrer, não me desobedeça, moleque.

-Sim senhor. –O loiro respondeu, abaixando a cabeça em respeito. Rosier deu um forte tapa nas costas dele.

-Comigo não precisa dessa pompa toda. Guarde suas palavras para o mestre. Apenas me obedeça e pronto. –Se virou para Snape. –Pode sair, eu cuido dele.

Snape arqueou uma sobrancelha, mas não reclamou. Saiu da cozinha, deixando os dois sozinhos. Pouco depois, uma mulher entrou no cômodo. Tinha cabelos negros, olhos azuis, e um lindo rosto parecido com o da sua mãe. Vestia-se com roupas que uma mulher decente nunca usaria, com a saia curta, um decote enorme no colo e uma fenda que deixava as costas nuas. Ou tão nuas quanto poderiam ser, já que dela saíam duas asas muito brancas, como um anjo. Mas Draco não viu nenhum pingo de bondade quando a olhou nos olhos. Ela sorriu maliciosamente, aproximando-se do loiro.

-Quer dizer que Lucius finalmente mandou sua cria para este lugar. –Segurou o rosto de Draco, aproximando-o de seu rosto. –Então, Draquinho, como vai minha irmã?

-Sua irmã? –Perguntou confuso. A mulher girou os olhos e largou o rosto do jovem, mas manteve-se muito perto dele.

-Narcisa, sua mãe. Não lembra das minhas visitas à sua casa, querido sobrinho? –Disse, zombeteira. Ele franziu a testa.

-Tia Bellatrix? –A mulher acenou com a cabeça, jogou a cabeça para trás e deu uma gargalhada fria.

-Não me diga que você ainda me chama assim! –Ela sacudiu os longos cachos negros, balançando a cabeça negativamente. –Tsk, Tsk. Aqui eu não vou ser sua tia. Melhor não me chamar mais assim, se quiser ficar com essa sua pele lisinha e imaculada. –Ela passou um dedo no rosto dele, descendo para os ombros. –Realmente faz o tipo de Lucius, que gosta de torturas psicológicas. Eu faço muito mais do que isso, querido. Não me contrarie.

-Sim senhora. –Draco respondeu, segurando o impulso de gaguejar. As pessoas desse navio eram realmente assustadoras, mas sua tia era ainda pior. Quase tão assustadora quanto o capitão.

-Bom garoto! –A mulher disse, desalinhando o cabelo do jovem. Em seguida, deu um passo para trás e sorriu maliciosamente. –Vou deixar você em paz, Draquinho. O mestre precisa de meus... Serviços. –Ela virou-se de costas para os dois. –Não importa o que ele faça, eu quero o garoto vivo, Rosier. Deixe as punições para mim. –Ela saiu da pequena cozinha, rebolando provocadoramente.

-Ah, quem me dera ela me prestasse os mesmos serviços que faz para o mestre na minha cama. –Rosier fingiu um suspiro. Depois, sacudiu a cabeça e voltou ao normal. –Vamos lá, garoto. Hora de trabalhar!

* * *

Duas cabeças ruivas se encaravam, sem piscar. As duas pessoas estavam sentadas em volta de uma pequena mesa, uma em frente para a outra. Uma mulher loira assistia distraidamente ao desafio, sentada em uma cadeira entre os dois. Viu quando o homem ruivo, de cabelos longos presos em um rabo de cavalo, piscou. A mulher ruiva bateu o punho na mesa, fazendo um estrondo.

-Venci! –Gina disse, e então apontou um dedo para o homem. – Com os meus prisioneiros, eu faço o que quiser! E você não vai se intrometer. –O homem fez uma careta.

-Você não pode deixá-los soltos, Gin! É perigoso!

-Não sei como eles podem ser perigosos. –A ruiva deu de ombros. –Eles mal sabem segurar uma espada direito. Além disso, Luna não previu nenhum ataque vindo deles. Eu confio nela.

-Eu também confio na Luna, Gin. –Ele deu uma rápida olhada com o canto de olho para a loira, que parecia não estar prestando atenção à conversa. –Mas não nesses três. E se, de repente, eles resolverem se voltar contra vocês? Nem sempre dá pra prever todas as ações.

-Mesmo que façam isso, eles não vão conseguir nada. Eles não desenvolveram sua magia, e são mais fracos que Lilá Brown e toda a sua frescura! –O homem levantou uma sobrancelha, ainda desconfiado, mas assentiu.

-Certo. Você faz o que você quiser. –Ele resmungou. –Mas só se eles forem aprovados pelo Dino. Um empata pode dizer com certeza se eles são bons ou ruins.

Gina rolou os olhos. –Tudo bem! Mas só dessa vez, Gui!

-Meu nome é Bill, mulher. –Ele a corrigiu, mal humorado. –Você está muito esquisita. Não é, Luna?

-Eu não estou esquisita! –Gina gritou antes que a loira pudesse dizer qualquer coisa. –Você é quem está irritante! –Ela saiu da cabine, batendo a porta. Bill franziu a testa.

-Ela definitivamente está esquisita. Mais irritada que o normal. –Ele se virou para Luna, que agora estava em pé ao lado da pequena janela do cômodo, olhando para a lua. –O que houve com ela?

-Um dos prisioneiros está mexendo com ela. Ela só não percebeu ainda. –Ele se aproximou dela. –Amanhã nós iremos até Dumbledore, já está na hora. Você deve ir também.

-Eu irei. –Ele disse, olhando-a. Exceto pelo cabelo, ela não havia mudado nada todos esses anos. –Há algo que queira me dizer? –Luna se virou para ele sorrindo, como se fosse uma outra pessoa. Ao invés de parecer avoada e distraída, agora ela parecia muito atenta, com um olhar misterioso.

-Sempre tão perceptiva, minha criança. –Ela falou, com uma voz profunda. –Eu precisava lhe avisar que um prisioneiro é um de seus irmãos. O menino mais novo.

-Então Ron está aqui? –Ela assentiu, e Bill sorriu. –Ele sempre teve o dom de se meter em encrencas, mesmo sem querer.

-Você vai continuar fingindo que não se lembra de nada, Guilherme?

-Vou. -Ele disse, com um suspiro. –Se eu contar que lembro de nossa família, e que nunca esqueci, ela vai perguntar por que menti. E ela não pode saber o motivo pelo qual fomos separados de nossos pais.

-É uma sábia decisão. –A loira voltou a olhar para a lua da janela. –Me parece que a garota será sua cunhada, algum dia. E o outro... –Ela ficou quieta, e Gui franziu a testa.

-O que tem ele?

-Ele é Harry Potter.

-Potter? –Perguntou chocado. –Filho de James Potter e Lilly Evans?

-Sim. –Luna fechou os olhos, pensativa. –A aura dele... É uma mistura das auras dos pais, mas ainda mais forte. E há algo mais, algo que vai fazer a diferença. –Ela suspirou profundamente, e mudou o assunto. –E o momento está chegando.

-Chegando quando? É difícil saber se você está falando de dias, meses ou anos. Ou mesmo minutos.

-Não será amanhã, mas não demorará mais que um ano. E dessa vez, não há como adiar novamente.

-E Gin é o pivô de tudo... –Ele suspirou. –O que acontecerá com você?

-Eu já vivi demais. –Ela fechou os olhos, relembrando toda a sua vida. –Tudo o que nasce um dia morre, essa é a certeza da vida. Um dia eu perderei meus poderes, e envelhecerei como se fosse uma mulher normal de vinte anos, mesmo que eu já tenha vivido quase dois séculos. –Deu um pequeno sorriso. –Mas eu não estarei sozinha, não importa que rumo nossa vida tome.

-Nossa! Eu sabia que você era velha, mas nem tanto! –Ele exclamou, admirado. –E porque você não envelheceu ainda? Mesmo para alguém poderoso, isso é muito tempo de vida!

-Minha missão era guiar as pessoas, para que elas tivessem uma chance. –Ela abriu os olhos e se virou para ele, fitando-o nos olhos. –Não importava quanto tempo fosse necessário, eu deveria cumprir a minha missão.

-Porque só guiando as pessoas? Você não poderia fazer muito mais do que isso? –Luna deu um sorriso compreensivo, e depois ficou séria.

-Se eu interferisse diretamente, eu perderia meus poderes antes do tempo, e todo o meu esforço seria em vão. Eu não poderia impedir o nascimento do mal, mas poderia ajudar a criar o bem. Fui eu quem guiou Dumbledore para ser o que ele é hoje. Fui eu quem adiou o momento, impedindo que Ginevra fosse morta ainda bebê, sem ter como se defender. É por minha causa que temos três inusitados prisioneiros, para que eles nos conhecessem e nos ajudassem. Eles são peças fundamentais para que nossas chances sejam maiores.

-Porque está me contando tudo isso? –Gui perguntou de cenho franzido. –Parece-me que são coisas que não deveriam ser contadas a ninguém.

-Eu não sei. –Ela sorriu mais uma vez. –Eu apenas falo o que devo. Talvez isso seja importante para seu papel no futuro, talvez seja apenas um desabafo. Às vezes minhas ações não são claras nem para mim.

-Você é definitivamente esquisita! –Ela deu uma curta risada.

-Bem, isso faz tudo ficar divertido. –Ela olhou para a porta, parecendo novamente distraída. –Tem uma festa lá fora. Vamos participar? –E saiu, sem esperar uma resposta.

-Mulher doida. –Gui resmungou, saindo da cabine em seguida.

* * *

Gina estava apoiada no leme, com uma caneca de rum metade vazia na mão. Mesmo que o navio estivesse ancorado, ela gostava daquele lugar. Olhou para o navio de seu irmão, amarrado ao seu. As piratas de seu navio estavam comemorando o encontro com os piratas de Bill. Muitos eram namorados, e se viam poucas vezes no mês. Suspirou pesadamente. Ela também queria alguém com quem compartilhar suas emoções...

Foi quando seu olhar se fixou em um tufo de cabelos negros e espetados, sem perceber o que fazia. Harry Potter estava conversando com seu amigo Ron e mais alguns piratas. Parecia incomodado, mas tentava ficar à vontade. _Ele é bonito_, ela pensou distraidamente. Ele pareceu olhar em sua direção, e o coração de Gina bateu mais forte. _Deve ser efeito do álcool_, ela pensou. _Mas eu nem bebi tanto assim_...

-E aí, capitã, vai ficar sozinha aí? –O coração da ruiva quase saltou pela boca, e ela se virou com uma carranca para Tonks.

-Mas que porcaria, Nymphadora! Quer me matar do coração?

-Tava distraída, é? –A mulher de cabelos rosa-choque perguntou, sem nem pensar em pedir desculpas. –Vamos pra lá aproveitar a festa!

-Você sabe que levantaremos amanhã cedo, né? –Tonks rolou os olhos.

-Bem, nós fazemos um esforço amanhã. –Ela respondeu, com um bico. –Mas isso não vem ao caso! Você vem ou não? Com tanta gente aí, você pretende ficar sozinha?

-É... –Gina concordou. –Acho que você tem razão.

-Então vamos lá! –Tonks pegou a outra pelo braço, arrastando ela para perto do pessoal, e Gina se deixou levar.


End file.
